The greatest evil
by Ashes of Stars
Summary: Can a group of 4 boys supressed by their own addictions manage to save each other in time to save the world as well? Drugs, sex, Slash, Fem and het bullimia&ramen. HarXDra AND NARUTO CHARACTERS!
1. All seemed so well

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Potter boy or the blonde-boy-beautiful. Or anything Harry Potter for that matter.**

**a/n: Set in SIXTH year, ooc, beautiful, gorgeous.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was, messy, to say the least. With his father a soulless vegetable and his mother a well known call girl, Draco had lost the respect of the house elves and so, he really wasn't as clean and well looked after as he once was.**

His hair hadn't been cut in some while and his lame attempt at straightening the locks magically, failed, so they hung distastefully to his shoulders. His robes were wrinkled and in parts too big or too small.

He had also lost the respect of his house mates, and the whole school. With no power left he had nothing to threaten Hogwarts with. So yes, it was true; Draco Malfoy had fallen from grace. His misfortune evident behind his un-focusing grey eyes, which screamed reckless innocence.

But not only had Draco Malfoy had fallen from grace and lost his family, (also having to spend the summer before sixth year with squib relatives.) he was prone to receiving taunts and beatings from people he thought he could trust. Just one action out of place and he would end up in the hospital wing.

This forced Draco to reconsider his past actions, and the one thing that stung more than anything was the loss of respect from someone he new he might need, in the coming years, with the Dark Lord gaining bucket loads of power by the hour.

And even though Harry Potter had put his father in Azkaban, Draco knew that it was for the greater good, because Draco knew that with his father soulless, there was less of a chance that Voldemort could penetrate the walls of Hogwarts. Draco wouldn't succumb to the Death Eaters and with his father gone there would be no way of talking Draco, the one they all expected to naturally be dark, into becoming evil. And this meant that Harry had saved a part of Hogwarts, now that Draco couldn't be pawned off.

Harry had also saved a part of Draco, because even though the taunts and beatings from his house mates could be brutal, the raping and emotional abuse from Draco's father was fatal. After each dose of mental, physical or sexual abuse from Lucius, Draco would punish himself, for being such a horrid little boy.

So in short, Draco had fucked up, this because he had ruined the one chance of having Harry's respect.

But Draco wouldn't tell anyone that he was grateful towards Harry for the sentencing of the lifeless puppy dog that so faithfully walked at Voldemort's heals, not that he had anyone to tell. No, instead he pretended not to notice anyone, just walked around, adopting the air and look of someone who can't connect with reality.

Draco had been trained to be tough from birth. To expect the best, in every situation, but to understand the worst of any situation, to be prepared for that happeneing.

So he wasn't really surprised at the fact he lost everything, except his innocence, because of Malfoy pride.

And the Malfoy pride that had been instilled in him, meant he kept his head up at the worst of times.

Draco had an inkling from about the age of eight, that the he would end up with out inheritance, without his parents and without friends. This was because a house elf that despite the ways of living her people were accustomed to, she rebelled and spoke true to Draco, giving him titbits of advice that she new, one day, he would need.

"You better be nice, Mr. Draco sir, you know what happens to horrible people don't you?" And Draco would nod, because when he was naughty or horrible at home, Lucius would get angry and abusive, "so remember Draco, stay pure inside, keep your head up at the worst of times, and when you need saving, Search for someone that needs saving just as bad."

Melva, managed to get away from the Malfoy Manor, shortly before the condemning of Lucius Malfoy. She fled, against all principles and rules laid on her, for being a house elf. She never was happy with conforminity, she was rebellious.

But her words were true to Draco, and he was beginning to understand them fluently, as he got older.

And I guess that's why he was huddled on the stair case outside Gryffindor tower, late one December night, hoping to find the savoir of the wizarding world.

"You will need that Harry Potter, one day, Sir. Don't you forget that!"

XXXXXX

If it was up to Harry, he would be just the average Hogwarts schoolboy, however the strain of the war and deaths of students and teachers, put a divide in what was a normal Hogwarts school boy.

On the one had, normal was someone with courage, someone to have, most likely, fought in one of the many battles that had raged through Britain, and a whole toll of dead friends but despite this, would keep there heads up and a smile on there face.

On the other, it was someone who had lost everything, didn't say much, and kept them selves to there selves, embursing there selves in books and study, to forget there problems.

And there was students that still had everything in the world, family, friends, homes, love. These were far and few between, but such people did exist.

Harry wasn't sure which category he fitted into, he was told he was courageous, but didn't belive it, preferring the reality that he was guilted into fighting for the light.

He wasn't sure that he was happy either, the one thing that brought him comfort from the truth of many dead associates and family, was music. Harry could listen to music for hours, making shows in his head to fit certain songs.

So in this respect, he kept him self to his self despite the fame and 'popularity', however he always kept his head up high, desperate to prove nothing had affected him on a large scale.

Also, Harry Potter, wasn't the type of boy to break the rules anymore, he didn't really wander the halls, or sneak into Hogsmeade. In fact, he rarely left Hogwarts, and when he was at Hogwarts he was either in his bedroom or lessons. He very rarely went to eat, having mastered the art of sweet talking the elves to bring his dinner to his room.

His room was a private one, given to him by Dumbledore, to help aide sleep. This was because of the ever looming war and Ron's snores, and the general troubles of being a teenage boy meant he found it hard to sleep, at the best of times.

In his own room he could do what he wanted, when he wanted, without being disturbed.

The room's entrance was right next to the common room entrance for the Gryffindor's, and was spacious, with a sitting room built into an alcove and an ensuite bathroom.

It kept Harry's troubled thoughts clear and that was all that mattered.

XXXXXX

Harry was leaving the Gryffindor common room late one December night eager to get into his room and sleep after the most harrowing study session with Hermione. He loved her to pieces, but hated her when she nearly came all over textbooks.

Some people like bondage, Hermione is into studying.

And after he had spent a few hours with her, he left, tired and desperate to listen to music on his birthday present from Dumbledore. An anti electric stereo system that had speakers all over his room, allowing music to be heard everywhere.

But as he climbed out of the portrait hole and turned left he tripped over a large figured huddled to the wall, resulting in blacking out, and falling into a very euphoric sleep.

XXXXXXX

Both the Boy-wonder and Boy-beautiful were both now asleep on the ever changing stairs that donned Hogwarts. Draco had fallen asleep due to exhaustion from many nights of tears and laying, afraid of sleeping in case he could never wake up due to death by a Slytherin. The hours he spent ignoring every Gryffindor that passed and holding back tears had gotten to him, roughly 40 minutes before Harry tripped over him and passed out.

Harry had an arm over Draco, who was peacefully snoring. How it happened, no one would have guessed. Why it happened was a mystery.

The dawn came quicker than expected, and peeves had a nice way of waking both boys up.

A splash of water on each boy did the trick beautifully, allowing some insults to be thrown each way.

"What the fuck are you doing Potter?" Draco snarled as he saw the arm holding him close.

"Ewwww" Harry proclaimed his disgust at holding the blonde boy obvious and apprant to anyone that care to listen in..

The silence ran through them, as they stared at each other, waiting for either to start a fight. But in all honesty neither had the energy, Harry was still slightly out of it due to his concussion, which he quickly took care of with his wand, and Draco because that's how he always felt.

XXXXXX

It was several minutes later, when Draco began to blush. This was evident to Harry, who began to feel slightly weird and unusual at even a hint of un-negative emotion from Draco.

Yes a blush could be negative, but it could also be positive, making it neutral.

And this slightly scared Harry, as he continued to watch, careful of turning his back in case Draco pounced on him.

But nothing happened and they continued to stare.

"I'm leaving!" Disgusted at himself for holding the blonde, and as Harry stood up, beginning to climb the stairs, further up into the castle, Draco panicked, afraid of being alone.

"Where!" He squeaked eyes wide as he raced to catch up with the brunette.

"Away… from this," Harry made a crude gesture with his hands, "I don't want people asking questions, Draco, I want to be left alone, to my own thoughts, with my own mind and the people inside of it!"

Draco slunk back a bit, unhappy to be spoken to like an annoyance, but he couldn't help understand what Harry meant, he had felt the same until now.

"Yeah? Want to be alone?" Draco asked with an innocence that was sickening.

"Yes… now will you just leave me?"

"Harry…" Draco squeaked out.

"What Draco. Honestly, you're acting like a girl!" Harry smiled at this; Draco really was acting like a little girl.

"I don't care… I'm... I mean… I don't want to be alone. I'm always alone. Cant I just walk with you?" The blonde paused walking a bit, afraid of the answer he knew was pursed on Harry's lips.

"NO! Draco, honestly, don't you get it? I want to be alone, I never leave my common room on Saturdays… or weekends… or holidays for that matter !And now I have, I want to spend as much of it in peace as possible," Harry sighed, not wanting to sound too rude, "Cant you go and find some of your Slytherin _friends_ to _play_ with?"

"What friends…?" Draco asked meekly, before turning around and walking away from the direction Harry was walking in.

The utter simplicity of Draco's answer made Harry stop and turn around. He looked upon the small blonde, afraid of any more emotion that may be shown that he might have to deal with. Instead Draco's face was hidden from his and body language showed nothing.

The blonde was merely walking away, untidy robes trailing behind him.

"I really am a git…" Harry said, hopefully loud enough that the blonde would hear.

"Yeah, so was I… but I am trying to change…"

Draco turned around, halfway down the staircase, trying desperately not to look like the prat he was the year previous. He pursed his lips slightly, eyes narrowing.

Draco began to walk back up the steps towards Harry, trying in earnst to look innocent, instead of the mortified look that donned his face when he woke up.

"I'm going to_ go_" Harry paused as if thinking, "… I don't know actually I didn't have anywhere planned…"

"Well it is… what time is it?" Draco asked through a small victory smile, as he looked around desperately trying to notice the time on any wall possible.

But Harry was quick witted, so he pulled out his wand and transfigured Draco into a clock, with a sad face, noted the time and burst into a fit of laughter.

It took a while for Draco to be turned back, because Harry would keep laughing.

XXXXXX

"You really are a git!" Draco said the second he had become human again, "I feel all wound up!"

"Probably PMS," Harry said in tune with his earlier comment to Draco being a girl.

"What?" The blonde asked, confused, stepping up to Harry as if to talk some sense into the dark haired boy.

Draco was a lot closer now… Harry could see different etchings on the blonde's face. A few scars on his chin, the slight misshapen nose, possibly from previous breakage, a scar from a split lip.

Still, he was still Draco-the-boy-beautiful.

And Harry could be comfortable admitting it too. He knew how to appreciate the beauty in others.

Draco obviously caught onto what the Gryffindor was looking at, because he glanced down, frowning, his head tipped slightly to the right.

"Don't…" Harry nervously exclaimed, "I didn't mean to… I didn't want you to… Oh man! I mean, your beauti-" Harry cut himself off at his stupidity; he didn't want anyone thinking he was gay. It was hard enough as it was, seeing as Gryffindor quidditch players had a bit of reputation, "I'm sorry…" Harry said, as he too looked away nervously.

"I think the old staff common room would be good to go to, no one is going to be there, because, the staff have a better one, and… if my clock side is correct its 6:30 on a Saturday morning! Draco said, As if a teacher himself.

"Ok, fine. As long as it is warm!" Harry demanded, glad that Draco had over looked his comment.

XXXXXXX

The walk to the common room, took some effort, seeing as both boys muscles were aching from the previous nights sleep. But they managed it, only taking twice the time they should have.

"It is a beautiful morning," Draco said, smiling at the sky out of the window, whilst his hair fell back drooping down his shoulders. He was sitting with his legs tucked under him, on the fitted in widnow seats that looked over the lake.

"Yep!" Harry added, smiling at how Draco looked so peaceful.

Silence began to run through the small, round room of the common room. It was very bright inside, with candles and widows that let in as much of the morning light as possible.

Harry began to look around uncomfortably, trying to find something to say, however Draco beat him to the quick.

"What music you like, Harry?" Draco asked out of the blue, hoping Harry wouldn't give him the wizard coated version of his preference in music.

"All sorts, when I am back with the Dursley's, during the summer, I will spend hours just listening to the radi-" Harry cut off, unsure if Draco would understand.

"Yes, yes, radio. I'm not a complete idiot Harry. I… I spent last summer with distant relatives of mine... squibs actually. They prefer muggle life to Wizard. So I learnt a lot about certain muggle aspects of life. The radio and television being some of them!" Draco giggled, apparent he had one up on Harry. This, because Harry wouldn't be able to be condescending whilst explaining what a radio was.

"So what music do you like then?" Harry asked simply.

"Bands, mainly. Um… Razorlight? Kings of Leon? Know them Harry?"

"Yup!" Harry Simply stated.

"Bet you don't!" Draco giggled, trying to get a friendly rise out of Potter.

Harry turned to face the door of the common room, which was slightly ajar, imminent he would not loose any race that the blonde was against him in.

"Accio Guitar and amp, Portable cd player and cd case." Harry turned around and stuck a tongue out at the blonde, who scowled back.

The items Harry had requested came threw quickly, shining in the mornings light. The sun was glowing as if summer, even though it was December.

"You know what this is, Draco?" Harry asked, as he picked up his bright, hulk green guitar.

Draco laughed, obviously un-offended at the patronizing tone placed upon him. "You know what this is, Harry?" He asked whilst giving him the middle finger, "Sit and swivel, bitch"

Both boys laughed, as Harry began to set up his guitar and amp, he was whispering spells and incantations on all the items that he had summoned.

"I thought these things didn't work in Hogwarts, magical interfering something or other?" Draco asked.

Harry continued to mutter his spells, before turning to Draco, "Ahh," He held up his wand, "But I am magic!" More giggles…

Harry began strumming on his guitar, trying to place the song in his head, but he couldn't quite get what he was trying to play.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Draco asked softly.

"Trying to place this bar of music I have in my head," Harry smiled and winked at Draco, "Why don't I play something by Blondie, just for you?" He smiled as Draco looked bemused.

"Ill sing, you follow ok?"

Harry nodded as Draco smiled, placing the own rhythm in his mind.

Harry waited, eager to see the abilities of the blonde, who had so openly refused choir second year.

" 'Under my thumb..'" Draco started…

"Nope! Don't know it well enough!" Harry stated, slightly panicked.

"Um, ok, how about 'Rip it Up' by Razorlight?" Draco asked, slightly peeved.

"Yep… everyone knows it, it's so… over played!"

"Fine, something else then! What do you want to play!"

"How about we listen to music, people will be getting up soon enough, and I would rather avoid everyone" Harry said, shivering at the thought of being hunted down by anyone. Everyone was so worried about him and the sudden closeness of war.

"Yep!" Draco replied, copying Harry's one word answers.

Within ten minutes, the boys were in Harry's room and the room was set under a silencing charm and the doors were firmly locked.

Both boys clambered onto Harry's sofa that was sat in a large alcove, with floor to ceiling windows, which looked over the quidditch pitch, set several steps down from Harry's own room.. They put the music on loud, drowning out all inhibitions about what each other was doing as to why they were hanging out with someone they had so openly disliked all those years previous.

XXXXXX

" 'You with your switchblade posse.. Ill get my guns from the south…'" Both boys sung in unison, happy to be slightly free of the restrictions of Hogwarts even though the one class they had today was growing closer.

And as the song ended, so did the boys high, from music.

"Christmas holidays start tomorrow," Draco stated, "You going home?"

"This _is_ home," Harry emphasized… "I mean, yeah… I would rather be here."

"Me too…" Draco looked towards Harry's bed.

"You here then?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Yeah! Unfortunately! I would rather be somewhere warm, with no magic, just me and my thoughts… and music!" Draco smiled at his thoughts.

"What?" Harry offendidly asked, "No me?" He mock-frowned.

"Of course you, Harry!" Draco smiled at him, intensely adding more emotions to the small room they were in.

Harry moved back a little to look at Draco, studying him in the cold light that was floating through the windows. He looked so angelic, so elven, so innocent.

"Draco… tell me something about you."

"Like?" He asked sceptically.

"Like, what do you like, who do you like, what are your hopes, fears, dreams, tell me… I want to know!" Harry demanded, putting it on to sound girly.

After snorting, Draco opened his mouth to reply. He cocked his head to his side and bit the inside of his lip, "Well, My likes are music, rock preferably. Movies, comedy is the best. Coke, beaches, quidditch, green, oranges, cinnamon.

My dislikes are, women who think they know it all, (pansy!), my father, death, hate, pain, Slytherin, ghosts, nails, magic, no magic, no food and homophobes.

My dreams are to find someone to care and love me, even if that is just a friend. I fear death, incredibly! And I guess… my biggest hope has always been to be loved… in some shape or form…

I sound so idiotic don't I!" Draco blushed, afraid he had made a fool out of himself!

But Harry didn't say anything. Instead he kept on looking, eyes slightly narrowed, careful that he wasn't mistaking this person for someone else.

Draco Malfoy… Afraid of… Anything.

Draco Malfoy, alone.

Draco Malfoy, something other that just that 'death eater's' son.

"I want to be your friend." Harry stated, out of the blue.

"Thank you." Was all Draco could muster.

"I… ImsorryIwassuchaprickdownstairesearlier-" –sharp intake of breath- "ItsjustIdothinkyoubeautiful butnotcauseim…. You know… gay."

"So what if you were gay? I am!" Draco stated.

"You are! Wicked!" Harry smiled.

"What? Why wicked!" Draco asked, slightly worried.

"Well, first I thought you were jealous, then just weird, then I though you possible might want me… and now I do!"

"What are you on about Potter!" Draco asked, backing away slightly.

"When you used to stare at my arse all the time in quidditch!" Harry Giggled. "Just made me feel good knowing you wanted me, someone did!"

Draco blushed before laughing his embarrassment off. Yes it's true, he had stared, frequently!

"I… I don't know what to say.."

"Well admit it, come on! You wanted me!"

Before Harry knew it, he was pounced on by Draco, who had him pinned against the arm of the sofa, his smirking face set downward upon him.

"Maybe I still do?" Draco half asked, "Maybe, i'm so tempted to get you into bed right now, Potter. Maybe, just maybe, your what i'm looking for…"

"You… ya wha-" Harry asked, slightly worried about the situation he had found himself in.

And as if Draco could see the sheer worry within Harry's green eyes, he backed away, towards the door…

The song in the room played softly, 'I think I'm falling…' and Draco seemed to be moving in time to the beat, his actions slow in Harry's bewildered eyes.

"Draco, wait… I mean, I'm sorry." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it as he pulled him hands away. He looked towards the floor, scared of a possible reaction from the figure in front of him, who looked as if he didn't know whether to move forwards or backwards.

"Please don't go…"

"I… I'm sorry Harry." Draco was now too looking at the floor, leaning with his back against the round walls of the alcove.

"Its ok, I know you were joking… were you not?" Harry asked, kidding himself as to the confusion in the room.

Draco quickly paced the room towards Harry. He sat back on the sofa and looked directly at him.

"That's the thing, Harry, I'm not joking…" Harry looked away, unable to face the confession, "I mean, its not just you, I mean, well yes it is, but I am gay… I think. And well, I don't know whether its just having you show me affection and friendship in the hours we have been here that has made me seriously consider whether… I like you in more ways than one."

Harry was now looking at Draco, his head tipped to the side as he did so, his elbows rested on his knees, and his fingers twined together.

"I…wow… I am speechless, I don't think anyone has shown such an interest that was believable… but Draco-" Harry was cut off by the sudden lurch of the blonde next to him, his lips aiming to press against Harry's.

And because of the sudden action, the Gryffindor was unable to move for a few seconds, until eventually it was Draco that pulled away.

"I'm not gay…" and the sentence couldn't be finished properly, or heard by anyone. For Draco had shot out of the bedroom like a bat out of hell.


	2. Into the Lions den

**Second chapter for you guys! This one is short, I must say, however I have written the third chapter already, and even though I haven't edited it, its 14 pages already. Through editing it should come out at about 16, I hope.**

**Disclaimers apply as usual.

* * *

**

Draco's tangled image was to be seen storming down towards the dungeons in a manner of distaste. He was mad. So mad in fact that the paintings pretended to be lifeless to escape the blonde boys wrath.

Yes, Draco was pissed, at himself and at the fact that in less than hour he was to make an appearance in the lunch hall, just so no one thought he was dead.

He didn't feel like eating, he didn't feel like being seen. He wanted to stay inside his room, alone and with his thoughts.

But it hit him before he could reach the Slytherin common room entrance. He couldn't be there whilst the entire Slytherin population had nothing to do on the last day of term, in which all lessons were suspended for the hardworking sixth and seventh years. However Draco knew this was just a way to induce hard work to the students before they began to get distracted by the war.

So quickly, he turned on his heels, imminent not to be seen by any snake that happened to slide by and noted that it was still early in the day, and for that, most people probably wouldn't be up seeing as house party's ran through the castle like wild fire the previous night, seeing as there wasn't long before departure home.

His feet led him towards Dumbledore's office, and as he looked around to see if any teacher may be able to help him in, on the password sides of things, he saw Dumbledore himself walking straight towards entrance to his office.

"Young Malfoy, what may I help you with?" Dumbledore addressed Draco in the kindest of manners.

"I would… I need to talk to you, if that is ok?" Draco looked around for anyone with nosy ears.

"Yes, yes my boy, come in," Dumbledore said as if it wasn't a question, more of a sly command.

XXXXXXX

Draco was sat comfortably in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore, they had been talking for nearly half an hour and Draco had begun to feel comfortable in front of the old man and managed to relax incredibly.

"You see, sir, it's the fact I can't stand Slytherin anymore. I just think the people inside of it are slightly… unjust.

I have to literally sleep with one eye open and-"

"Mr. Malfoy, have you ever even thought about telling someone of the way your being treated? We have been back to school for nearly five months.

But I understand that you need space and so I am recommending you either agree to moving houses or, faking your presence in the common room."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't want to move, I still have that much pride. And I don't understand the second option, how can anyone fake there presence without a very draining cloning spell?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand you have heard of a spell called the Persona Confucius?" Dumbledore asked, as if Draco knew and had simply forgotten it.

"Yes… I think…" Draco answered slowly.

"Well, it confuses anybody in the area the spell is cast. It makes them believe someone is there when they aren't. It works simply; all you have to do is cast the spell over any parts of Slytherin that you want, for example your sleeping quarters. When you cast the spell you have to think about what you're like in that place.

I shall ask you not to do it straight away, it shall take some practice," Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "I once cast the spell when I was just a little older than you are, and my mother thought there was someone watching her for about six weeks, but every time she turned around there was no one there.

So be careful, have some fun, but don't set it seriously until you're sure it can be reversed, and that it is working properly."

"Yes sir, now about the room?" Draco asked eager to be free of the 'Snake pit'.

"I take it you know where Mr. Potter's quarters are?" Dumbledore asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes," the Slytherin replied sceptically.

"Your new room shall be directly opposite that one, behind the portrait of 'The Weird Sisters.'" Draco froze.

'Straight from the snake pit and into the lions den huh?' he thought.

"Thank you sir." Draco stood to leave, ready to begin packing his things.

"Your welcome my boy. Oh, the password to your room is 'Pringle' and your stuff shall be there momentarily." Dumbledore smiled as Draco left, slightly unhappy but overcome with freedom.

He planned to practice the spell right away, and place it in Slytherin over the Christmas break.

XXXX

Draco's room was a mirror image of Harry's, complete with alcove and bathroom. He liked it, the space, the freedom, the... "New stereo player…" Draco looked puzzled.

Hogwarts was kind to its students, but not this kind. Beside the stereo was a new shiny black bass, a cd player and a letter which Draco opened and began to read.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I have decided to equip you with one of these, for the troubles placed upon you over the years._

_I know myself how music soothes the soul and aides study and I am hoping to introduce this to every student at Hogwarts, seeing as music had recently become a big part of the wizarding world._

_The spells to make these work are Antillis Electro except the portable CD player which is Antillis min-electro._

_Enjoy…_

_A.D_

Draco smiled at the gifts that had all of a sudden appeared in his room.

"But when have I ever even begun to think about playing bass?" Draco asked to himself, as he began to walk towards the bathroom, shaking his head all the while, "Does he read peoples minds or something?"

XXXXXX

Harry had sat for the past hour like a gold fish. It was as if he had contracted a three second memory since the second Draco had left. His mind was simply reciting the 'Did he just kiss me' poem. Over and over again.

XXXXX

Slightly further down the hall, the sounds of slow percussion could be heard from behind a wall which was covered by a rather large painting of the rare Japanese weaselhog.

The room behind the painting was a rather large, round room, with a second floor that looked more like a balcony over the main, common room.

On either side of the room were two doorways, which led too two different rooms equipped with en-suite bathrooms.

The quarters belonged to two very interesting students indeed, who were currently trying to take there frustration out on a new set of instruments provided by what they called, 'That old man.'

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to my wonderful reviewers who gave me general good feedback! **

**I have to say now, that as soon as HBP comes out, I will make this story VERY AU, depending on its content. I know where I am going with this story so, I should be ok!**

**Also, this story shall contain characters, adapted from the manga/anime NARUTO. If anyone is unsure of these characters and plot line email me, I would be more than willing to explain.**

**Ash**


	3. First lunch, First everything!

Harry had slept unsteadily the night of 'the kisses.' He couldn't believe that someone would invade his space like that or even push there luck.

He was especially unhappy with the fact it was a boy and in all honesty, unhappy that it was anyone at all.

The summer previous, he had decided, that after Cho, it was a better thing to not get involved with anyone. This because Harry knew anyone that came close to him would end up getting hurt, either by him or the Dark Lord.

And this also was partially the reason why he had moved from the confines of Gryffindor, even though he was only next door. The other reasons for his departure was the fact he could never sleep decently because of the nightmares, but also because of Ron's dragon snores and continual sleep talking. There was also the fact he hated being around so many people, the constant stares and whispers. He wasn't really suited for fame and glory however that's what fate had decided should happen to him.

Yes, Harry had become a recluse in his own home, but he liked it. Free to think about the war and the possibility of death.

Another plus side, was he was able to carefully feed his drink habit. Not that it was much of a problem, but Harry did like to drink, because when he did all feelings off loss spiralled into the abyss, and all he was left with was his music and dreams.

XXXXXX

When the time to wake up came, Harry grumbled unsteadily in his bed. He would have slept in, had it not been for another school owl tapping violently on the window, seeing as the poor thing had been soaked to the bone by unsticking snow.

"Alright! Alright!" He screamed through sleepiness, as he walked to the windows in the alcove.

He was nearly to the window, when Harry saw it. The glinting bottle of 'Mort Fire' left on one of the shelves in the alcove.

"One wont matter." He convinced himself, before opening the window for the distraught owl, and settling down for his early morning wake up call and what he once again assumed as bad news.

XXXXX

Across the hall from Harry, a painting of the weird sisters held the entrance to a room occupied by Draco Malfoy.

The boy, pushed away from his housemates and beaten by those he had believed loved him, was currently in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet that was holding his breakfast and dinner from the previous evening.

Draco didn't eat much, but when he did, he felt sick. He had never thought of the continuing battle with food as a problem, however since he had been sick more and more recently, he had noticed lines and creases in places they shouldn't be. His bones were a little more poky than usual, and his hair slightly more straggly.

Draco had also heard a rather persuasive knock at the window, and this jolted himself from his violent bodily actions.

Removing his fingers from his throat, he magically opened the window and waited until he heard the owl flap from his room, before sliding his fingers back down his throat.

He made himself sick once more, before shaking his head, "This has got to stop, Draco."

XXXXX

Further down the hall, behind the painting of the Weaselhog, the sounds of percussion had stopped because inhabitants were still in there bedrooms.

Sasuke and Naruto, the Japanese exchange students that no one knew much about were still asleep, thinking of when death may retrieve them from this impossible, but very real, hell.

For Sasuke, life couldn't be worse. His parents had been savagely killed by part of his own family, his brother to be precise, and he had been forced to move to England, with the idiot Naruto and not too competent combat teacher, Kakashi.

And if life couldn't be worse, he had been sent to Durmstang for a year previous, in which he had been exposed to a world of dark, unlawful people.

This had sent him into a fit of depression. His home, his life, his family, all gone. His thirst for revenge had consumed him whilst at Durmstang, and he had accidentally committed himself to a side of the dark in which not even Voldemort would have believed possible. However, it was Durmstang. Well, Durmstang and Naruto that had gotten him into such mess.

Sasuke relied on his revenge for many things. Motivation to learn well to become one of the highest ranks of Aurora in his home country of Japan, to put up with Naruto and to deal, for as long as possible, with the conditions of England, the last place he ever wanted to be.

Yes, Sasuke relied on his revenge for many things; however he had never thought anyone would rely on his revenge for there own benefit.

Sasuke was quiet, unless there was his drum kit in front of him. He didn't do much, except study and train for the upcoming war. He had a part to play in it seeing as the power given to him in Durmstang would eventually mutilate itself to evil if he didn't use it for good in its early stages of development.

Naruto on the other hand was a much more outspoken boy. Like Harry, he had never known his parents, or any family. And as a result of this, Naruto spent most of his time trying to gain attention via pranks or trying to prove himself through the severe mortal combat training that was more necessary in Japan than quidditch because of the increase in dark organisations.

Naruto was a small boy, with bright blue eyes and unruly blonde hair. Very different to the almost black eyed, black haired styled-to-be-unruly Sasuke.

Yes, Naruto was a normal boy, and he accepted everything with a mere shrug of his shoulders, trying to forget all that had happened in the past, mainly blocking out the memories to be safe.

So much kept inside and too much powerful magic for a boy his age, Kakashi, the combat teacher, was more than convinced that this magic would erupt at a time no sooner than the war. And he hoped he could persuade Naruto and Sasuke to use their magic and powers for good.

Both boys however, were filled with love. Time after time, during there training and sessions in Durmstang, they would fight, and make up, simply because they knew a friendship, even only based on this very reason itself, could get you out of a lot of trouble…one day.

XXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto, whilst in there slumber, had both forgotten to open the owl hatch, built into the wall in there room.

More like a letter box that slid in and out of the wall, it provided them with peace, from pesky owls. Much like the ones that had disturbed the blonde boy wonder and his enemy goody-two-shoes.

So, when awake, both boys received letters, that appealed less to them than England itself.

Sasuke was the first to open his, carefully pealing the seal back and looking as if someone had taken a shit right in front of him.

He began to read, before groaning at the familiar handwriting of the headmaster. This was because after so many letters detailing this and that they were fed up of the bother from the man, even though he had best intentions.

Naruto was busy stuffing his face as the dark boy in front of him read, "What is it?" He said through a mouthful of muffin.

"Dumbledore…he wants us to- Oh for fucks sake Naruto, you're such a child!" Sasuke exclaimed, for Naruto had gone to scratch his chest, however had ended up rubbing the muffin all over himself, and the carpet, and was preceding to itch his crotch where the muffin had fallen down, "Anyway… He asked if we would meet him in the hall after dinner tonight."

"Why?" Naruto asked with the demeanour of an eight year old.

"How should I know! If you read your own letter and didn't ask me such childish questions all the time," Sasuke was now storming into his room, "Then maybe you would know! Idiot!" Sasuke's door was slammed shut, leaving a very disgruntled and unhappy Naruto, in his pants, with muffin smudged on him.

"Right Naruto, going for the Har-Mar Superstar look then?" He asked himself, before walking into the bedroom opposite to Sasuke's.

XXXXX

As it was now the Christmas holidays, students were filling out of Hogwarts in a thick line of eagerness. Everyone Harry knew, apart from Draco, were going home, due to parents and family members desperate to see there children, because of the oncoming war.

Harry had decided that it was the only time he was going get peace, before Easter holidays, and so went to lunch to try and get a decent meal in.

On arrival at the Great Hall, he was surprised to see how little students were left at Hogwarts. A few Hufflepuff's, several Ravenclaw's, no Slytherin's, apart from Draco and three, what Harry guessed, first year Gryffindor's.

It was sad to see the Great Hall so empty, especially as he hadn't been down that side of the castle for about two months. The lack of students left an empty feeling in the air, because this also left a lack of magic, and was similar to the feeling Harry usually felt as he returned to the Dursley's. It was for the first 2 years a shock to return to Hogwarts and be greeted by a rush of magic, but this added to the fact that Harry honestly believed he would never be at home, anywhere. And even if he did make it that far in life, excusing the fact that the Dark Lord may just kill Harry when the time comes, how would he cope? He knew deep inside his life wouldn't last long, and terms had been met, deep inside his mind.

Harry sat down at one of the tables, unaware of anything going on around him. Most students had chosen to sit at the top end, by the teachers table, however Harry didn't need the protection of the teachers, he needed something stronger that, and so he chose to sit at the far end.

"May I join you?" Came the familiar voice he had listened to chatter the previous day. Harry looked up, trying his best to feign a, 'I don't know what happened yesterday because nothing did,' attitude.

"I guess," He shrugged, "Free world!"

"That's untrue and you know it, Potter." Draco said as if no pages in any book were turned, to cause even the tiniest of breezes in his mind. Yes, cynicism came naturally to him.

"How so?" Harry said, a little off guard.

"We learn for such a long time in out life's, to get into a job we hate, we do something 'wrong' then we are better off pigs meat, ect. Look at my father for example? He only, originally, wanted to better himself for his family's benefits. Worked his hands to the bone all his life, and now he hasn't even got a soul." Draco said as he started to sit, all the while never batting an eyelid, completely rehearsed in what he was saying.

"Ok, so it isn't a free world, but you can sit there if you must," Harry said, slightly ruffled. Harry didn't like it, Draco was too calm.

"Are you ok? Harry, I mean… you look kind of, spaced." Draco said, looking round Harry's face with the utmost concern.

"Yeah, are you? You look gaunt and sick! Winter getting to you?" Harry said, smiling wickedly.

"Yeah… Winter…eh, Harry? You know those two exchange students?"

"Yeah, know of them why?"

"Dunno, just both really weird. I don't like them," Draco stated, sticking his nose in the air as he had done too many times to count, "They have secrets, deep dark secrets!"

"Don't we all?" Harry said, reminiscing on his earlier behaviour.

"Yeah, I guess." Was all Draco could say.

XXXXXX

Lunch was eaten quickly, Harry not noticing the little amount of food Draco had let pass his lips, and Draco not noticing the smell of 'Mort Fire' coming from Harry's goblet.

It would have been hard for Draco, seeing as the smell of food would overcome him, begging him to gobble every single mouthful, savour every little bite. However the resistance took up so much energy that eventually the food and food alone became his primary battle, the one thing taking up every single sense he had.

Yes, he watched his food, to see how much was eaten, to see how much he could eat before it became restricting, to see the plate become clearer.

And for Harry, his eyes had become so unfocused that noticing the small amount of food eaten by Draco would have been impossible. And if by some chance he had seen it, he wouldn't have registered it for the forks were too shiny.

XXXX

After lunch, both boys began walking back towards there rooms. Harry found it incredibly difficult to concentrate, seeing as the alcohol was beginning to fade and he was using all his focus to hold on to one little piece of intoxication.

One fact seemed to swarm the brunette's mind, 'It's affecting your liver more than your senses. Problem. Problem. Alcoholi-' Harry shook his head before he could gain hold of the fact, and it floated out of his head like water through a tube.

Draco noticed this and frowned, "What are you doing Potter?" He shook his head very slightly, letting his hair that was nearly below his shoulders sway sweetly.

"Nothing, nothing… Hey, why are you walking this way?" Harry asked, now conscience of there surroundings, as they were about 10 steps from each boys room.

"I live up here now!" Draco said, with the biggest of smiles.

"Yeah? Let me see your room!" Harry said, racing in the completely opposite direction of Draco's room.

"It's this way, idiot." Draco said, pointing towards the painting, in which the skinny young man from the Weird Sisters was dancing.

"No. No way. You have, _the _Weird Sisters as your entrance? No way…" Harry Trailed off, admiring the painting.

"Yep…" Draco answered, before whispering the password.

Both boys clambered into Draco's room, and Harry immediately dove for the Bass.

"No fucking way man!" Harry screamed, more excitable than a child with sugar abuse, "Dumbledore?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have no idea why he would fit me with a bass, but… it's Dumbledore eh?" Draco asked, staring round his room, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"Yeah…yeah..." Harry almost whispered, whilst in complete awe of the perfection in front of him.

"I think one of those Chinese kids play drums," Draco said half interested, half bored, "I saw him with his sticks."

"_Japanese_ Draco," Harry corrected, whilst looking at the blonde who was still standing, as Harry was on the end of the bed, "_Japanese_! And yeah, they sleep down the hall, I know one of them have drums. Terrible at silencing spells those two…"

Draco smiled, and sat down. His legs got tired after a while of standing up because of the fading muscle.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry running his hands over the bass as if stroking a cat.

Draco was staring with a fixed expression at Harry's hands, before his eyes widened, "You paint your nails Potter?" It was true, remnants of black nail polish was still chipped on his fingers, from a few weeks previous.

"Yeah, so what?" Harry asked, slightly offended.

Draco lifted Harry's hand to his face, peering at them. "Not very nice, chipped nail polish…" He slid out.

Harry lifted his focus to Draco's eyes, which looked back at him. Harry smiled, obviously not bothered at the lack of decent nails. In fact he liked the chipped look, less girly in his opinion.

"Draco…" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah?" Draco asked, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Yesterday, what was that about… before you left?" Harry responded softly.

"Well… I…Oh, Harry," Draco was blushing, and it showed against his very pale, worn cheeks. "I…I never kissed anyone before and I wanted to see what its like." Draco lied, he had kissed people, many in fact. Only at Slytherin Parties whilst spin-the-mort-fire bottle game went on.

"Oh…" Harry felt slightly disappointed.

"Oh what Potter?" Draco asked with a little venom in his voice.

"Nothing… nothing." Harry replied.

"Well what Potter, obviously something other wise you wouldn't have given that silly little disappointed 'oh'."

"Who said I was disappointed?" Harry's heart began racing. 'Shit, alcohol affects beginning to rise' he thought.

"Nothing Potter." Draco mocked.

"No tell me, why do you think I was disappointed?" Harry began to stand up but Draco pulled him down.

"Just shut up Potter, or one of us will end up leaving again."

"No Draco, I want to know why you fancy me! What about me is appealing to anyone, except this stupid mask of fame, that has given me more bad than good." Harry was fuming now, he could feel this pent up anger rising inside of him.

"Who, on this planet thinks that me, this scrawny four eyed, scarred boy, is attractive?" At that point Harry threw off his glasses and let them smash on the floor.

"I mean it, I am nothing to be desired." Harry rubbed his eyes, and Draco just sat, watching, understanding the pain but getting rather annoyed at Harry's assumption that Draco had bad taste.

"So, I haven't got a good taste in my men then, Potter?" Draco drawled his eye focus on Harry unmoving.

"Yes!"

"Well that's rubbish, for fucks sake. Cant you see how gorgeous you are every time you look in the mirror?"

Harry stood, against Draco's try's to pull him back down. He turned to face Draco, his back to the door, "Jesus, don't _lie_ to me! I hate it, I really do!"

Draco stood; mad at the name he was just called. "A liar, Potter?"

"Yes!" Harry shouted.

Draco was moving swiftly towards Harry, who was pinned against the door, hand desperately trying to reach the handle.

"Cant you see it? The admirers? The attention? Not just for your mind or fame Harry, but for your looks? You are beautiful… the way you used to glide across that Quidditch pitch… before you gave it up." Draco was close now, very close. "Honestly, what are you Potter? Attention seeker? You don't even have to do anything to be beautiful. It's sickening. Cant you feel it, in your heart Harry?" Draco placed his hand over Harry's quivering chest.

"Cant you see it?"

"No," Harry muttered, before Draco's mouth came to cover his own. Harry pulled away, just as Draco did, the kiss only having lasted a mere few seconds.

"You, taste of Alcohol!" Draco spat, wiping his mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Darling Draco the wonderful. Should I make it minty fresh for you?" Harry sneered before his voice dropped a few subtle notes into 'tone-angry', "Or do you want to violate my space again, for kissing me… a _straight_ guy?"

"That's not the point right now!" Draco had backed away substantially, "You fucking reek of the stuff, and its only one-thirty in the afternoon. What are you doing drinking so early?"

"Does it matter?" Harry pushed out, running his hands through his hair.

"Yes! Of course it does!" Draco shouted.

"Why, master of such fucking greatness?" Harry did a little skip.

"Because it means your alcoholic!" The Slytherin shrieked.

"Whatever Draco, you know nothing about me!"

"I know an alcoholic when I smell fresh alcohol on there breath at one-thirty in the afternoon… and its not a social event!" Draco turned away, unable to look at the distraught look on the dark haired boy in front of him.

"Fine, I shall leave your highnesses quarters… get back to _your_ perfect world then!"

Harry turned to leave, again. "No…"

"Why not Malfoy? What's the problem with me leaving now?" Harry said this with more desperation, to having being made to face up to reality.

"Because if you leave now, then you walk away from your problems."

"You're my problem Malfoy…"

"Yes, but at least I'm not killing you, like the alcohol will. Even though killing you is against my best intentions!"

"Fuck off…"

"No, it's my room Potter." Draco radiated.

"Fine… I wi-"

"NO!" Draco screeched.

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

Draco moved a little closer, his eyes stuck on Harry's once again. He smiled, his facial expressions softening, and Harry once again backed away.

"Just kiss me then…"

"What?" Harry stuttered slightly.

Draco was closer now, "Kiss me… at least with me your safe!" He began to push Harry against the wall.

"I said… I said…" Harry was nervous, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" And that was when Harry launched the first punch, which landed right in the middle of Draco's neck.

Draco stumbled back, shocked at the violent outbreak, but his courage and dignity was soon recovered and he went for Harry with such force, that as his pounce landed on Harry, they both crashed to the ground and began to try to gain the upper hand of the fight.

Punch after punch was thrown, all aims were forgotten; they were both desperate to loose each ounce of anger as quickly as possible.

"Fuck you Malfoy…" Harry said through struggling to pin Draco to the floor.

"Any day…" This earned Draco another punch, somewhere on his body.

And Harry did earn the upper hand, as he soon had Draco pinned tightly beneath him.

"You are an arsehole!" Harry said breathlessly.

"Yes, but you are a drunk, at least I'm charming when I am arsehole!" Draco smirked, which made Harry push him into the stone floor more.

"I. Am. Not. A. Drunk!" Harry's angry face came closer to Draco's, his slightly unfocused eyes trying to search for the blonde's weaknesses.

"Ok, so you're not a drunk, but you have a problem…"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Why not…" Raised eyebrows.

"Because I hate the silence between us." The answer was simple.

"Kissing me made me silent…" It was simply stated.

"No… because then your body was talking…"

"How?" Harry began to get confused.

"Because, when I kissed you, your body reacted and I can feel it."

"I am not gay, Malfoy."

"So? You liked those little moments didn't you? To be thoughtless, and wanted, and needed. You like it because you knew that those few seconds meant you were safe, from judgement and unkindness." Draco looked deep and soft at Harry, trying to gain an understanding on the way the dark haired boy was looking at him.

Yes, Harry had stopped staring, and his gaze now let Draco that truth was being told.

"And not only that. It meant you weren't so alone, in just those few seconds," Draco smiled, "One thing we have in common, Harry. We both hate being alone."

Harry's stomach was violent with adrenalin, he felt compelled to do something, anything, he was hyper with something he didn't quite understand, "Well lets not be so alone then…"

And he leaned into Draco, and kissed him, as angel would a lover. Draco quickly responded, pulling out of Harry's now not so tight grip, and running his hands over the boys' back, in a way that made him tingle.

The kiss deepened, and Harry rolled off of Draco, and onto the cold of the floor. He winced noticeably, and Draco stood, and pulled Harry towards his bed.

Harry stood in front of him for a few minutes, unsure of going on, but the beauty and recklessness of the blonde compelled him too.

He pulled off his clothes and did the same to the blonde, slowly, sensually, heightening all feeling. They kissed a few more times, before Harry stood up and got under the covers, greeted by kisses and touches from the now very excited blonde.

XXXXXX

Each slow rhythmic movement from Harry was bringing Draco the edge of sanity. They both felt there bodies threatening to orgasm, the affects were eyes tightly shut and quivering in every direction.

Ecstasy, that's how Harry felt and as he moved slow and sensually, Draco felt love on a level never felt by him before. Melva was right, he needed him, and he needed this _feeling_.

Draco held Harry close, wanting this feeling to last forever, this first touch, this first time.

He had cracked Harry, and Harry and cracked him.

"You're so beautiful Harry…" Draco whispered, and Harry caught his mouth in a kiss, before replying the same.

Draco stared at Harry, noticing beads of sweat and teeth marks all over the Brunette's body. He stared; he couldn't help but stare at the form that was so sweetly making love to the him. And he wanted it, for the first time ever, he wanted to be doing this. His body, his senses, his mind, they all wanted one thing; Harry.

"I…I'm coming…" Harry moaned, and the words seemed to sink Draco into euphoria, as he too came with the Brunette.

XXXXX

Breathless, both boys held each other tightly, relishing in the headiness that came after sex. The tingling feeling from there first escapade had not yet subsided, and neither boy had regained sensible thinking.

Draco's mind and heart was going a million miles per hour, as he imagined him and Harry, together in bed again, openly together, holding hands, kissing between class, holding each other at night.

Harry was slowly losing his satisfaction, and was replacing it with guilt, for he knew he had to leave, soon. What had he done? Because just as a song fades, so did Harry's feelings.

However he didn't want to be rude. Any opportunity to leave, any, and he would take it. But not until the opportunity arouse would he walk out on the blonde.

"I'm hungry," Draco said breathlessly.

Harry's ears pricked up, "Ill go get you food," He said eagerly.

Draco smiled, was Harry really willing to get him food, to fill the empty shell in front of him? But he didn't want that, he would so much rather fall asleep in the arms of an ex-rival. "No, no, don't worry, just stay here!"

"No, its ok, I know where to go." Harry began to get up, but Draco just pulled him down, once again. "No! I… its no problem."

Draco smiled; happy he wanted to do that for him, so he let Harry get dressed and begin to walk out of the door.

"How are you going to be able to see?" Draco asked, as he remembered the smashed glasses.

"Oculus Repairum." Harry said whilst looking at the mess on the floor.

His glasses mended themselves quickly, and he picked them up and placed them on his face, "Wandless Magic?" Draco gasped.

But Harry had already left the room.

XXXXXX

Draco stayed in bed, awaiting the return of Harry with a demeanour of much anxiousness, and sat up excitedly when the portrait hole slowly opened.

"Didn't know you knew my password Potter." Draco sneered sexily, however he quickly changed his attitude when a small but confident house elf strode in.

"I'm sorry sir; Mr. Potter is indisposed at the moment, but asked me to bring you these." And with that, the house elf quickly shot out of the room.

Hovering in the air was a tray the contained sandwiches and a glass of apple juice, "Accio tray!" Draco demanded, slightly displeased with Harry and the impolite elf.

The tray floated over and placed itself graciously on the bed next to Draco, where Harry had laid a while previously, "Compensating yourself with food now are we?" Draco asked to his absent lover.

The sandwiches were Draco's favourite, chicken and pumpkin seed, and he waffled them eagerly and the apple juice went down in much favour, because it reminded him as a child, on a lazy summer's day with Melva.

And Draco ate, so glad to be refuelling his body properly for the first time in weeks, the food being a lot better to run on than the power potions he had so greedily made and consumed, just to get through, even on the brink of death.

But now he had a reason to live… Harry, and so the sandwiches were eaten with no thought as to making himself sick, once again, after eating.

When Draco finished the last bite, he saw the note place under the plate. He opened it, knowing full well it was from Harry, and he smirked inside at the thought of an apology for not being there.

However, reality has a way of being very cruel.


	4. I need you Harry

**Okay, the story is supposed to be flowing really quickly so far! I know it is leaving you wandering WTF, However I promise you, in next chapters it will start to make more sense.**

**This chapter contains an original character which I own, because she is based on my best friend, and just so you know it's a favour for a mate, who really believes in my and this story… and Sasuke's penis! Lol! **

**Also, I do not own anything 'Naruto' or 'Harry Potter' however I do own my own plot and idea's. I hope you all enjoy, there shall be mayhem soon.**

**Need anything, email me are so very welcome! However I prefer reviews that have positive energy, so thank you all my reviewers! **

* * *

Draco's arched body seized up once again as he violently threw up his perfect, memory filled sandwiches and apple juice. His fingers were lodged in his throat, pushing down over and over again; to make sure all the contents of his stomach were out of him.

His mind was running on one track: Why?

Draco had often imagined himself with someone tall, dark and gorgeous in his arms, walking between heaven and hell. In these thoughts, he saw so many struggles, so many triumphs, but never anyone taken away from him.

Why, oh why did Harry have to fit the description, whilst already taking him to heaven, but drop him in hell on his own?

Nothing could be answered well enough, nothing could make sense, and Draco's empty stomach now hurt, and to avoid ripping the lining again, he stopped.

But he needed a release, very unlike the one Harry had provided earlier.

And then it hit him. More food! Yes, he thought, genius idea.

And to the kitchens he went.

XXXXX

Harry was currently pacing in between the walls of his alcove, desperately disgusted with himself, for reasons even he was unsure of.

Oh yes, an idiot was he! But he couldn't help it, the way Draco looked so innocent, so vulnerable, so beautiful. The way he made Harry feel so wanted and protected, even though Harry was the dominating partner in the terrible act they had committed.

"I…I just fucked a guy," He told the wall, as he was pacing between each side of the small demi-room, "I…I am not gay…" He shook his head; He defiantly was not gay… just like the note had said.

XXXXX

Draco left his room, his legs straining as he walked with strict direction of the kitchens, they were down in the dungeons, a bit of a long way, but he knew he had to do it, to taste, to devour, to consume.

He reached the first set of stairs, pacing as if walking away from murder. 'You are murdering yourself… slowly.' Melva's voice ran through his brain, but a quick shake of the head sent her flying, so far away.

XXXXX

Harry had entered his fire place with strict directions for the kitchens; it was horrible of him to be so harmful and rude to such a frail…no… Draco was not frail; despite the fact he looked it. He had always looked that way, had he not?

He wanted to go down and get a tray of food again, and take it up and explain to Draco why he had acted he did, and so, to the kitchens he too went.

XXXXX

Harry arrived at the kitchens, seconds later, and left mere moments after that. The house elves were so desperately trying to busy themselves, seeing as there was so little to do with the student population wiped out for Christmas.

He flooed directly into Draco's rooms, and noticing he was not there, sat himself down, to wait for the hurl of abuse.

XXXXX

Sasuke sighed heavily. The push of air from his lungs kept threatening to make the tears fall, it hurt, he hurt.

He was walking beside the lake, watching as snow fell graciously, covering the ground in a blanket made of cold.

He felt like he fitted in when England had there winters, this was because in winter he would stand out, push the boundaries of life, not be afraid to admit feelings, because the cold made his feelings prominent. And to feel slightly warmer, his feelings would get slightly more extravagant, making him noticeable from afar.

And today, Sasuke was sad, down, depressed and walking without his companion Naruto. Because he needed the alone time.

The one thing that Naruto would never get a grip on was the fact that Sasuke hated England so much, yet thrived in it. He looked so much better, sounded so much better, was fighting without feeling now and he could sleep, fairly decently.

And not only did he hate England for all the wrong reasons, Sasuke loved it for the wrong reasons too, the comfort, the lack of responsibility, and his girlfriend Sophie.

Sophie was a Durmstang student, who he had met whilst attending the rotten school. Yes she was just as bad as everyone else, but in a different way.

She stood up for herself, made her presence known, even though she didn't think that she did at all. She could kill someone easy, no thought about it, and he liked that, the toughness, the strength, and she put up a fight with Sasuke, letting him know she would in no way accept him dying or cheating on her.

fb

"Sophie," Sasuke looked directly at her, smiling, in his hand was a small box, "Open it!"

She smiled, not saying anything again, in the same way she always does, and it killed Sasuke, for he didn't know what she was thinking. She was sussing the situation, taking her time, looking between him and the box.

Taking it from him, she placed it on the table that was illuminated by candle and moonlight and continued with her studying, still not saying a word.

Sasuke could understand this, the dismissal of his gift. She was angry on the inside, for tomorrow he was going away. But she wouldn't let it show, she loved him to much to do that.

And yes, she was breaking on the inside, she was loosing grip, her attitude wasn't showing through.

She could only play one memory through in her mind that night: the day they met…

It was Sasuke's second day at Durmstang, and he was notably out of place, and struggling against the tide of English snobs. This was his main problem at the time, the English, its language, and such rude people.

Sophie walked up to him, as he sat in the middle of the concrete graveyard that was the outdoors space of Durmstang.

Naruto had gone to talk to Kakashi, leaving Sasuke alone.

He looked nervous as Sophie strolled over, but the way she moved with such confidence and attitude made Sasuke relax.

She looked beautiful in the light, her long black hair flowing to her back, her bright blue eyes peering at him questioningly.

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow, before they both chuckled.

"Konnichiwa," She said, smiling.

And Sasuke just nodded his head, his heart beating so fast.

efb—

Sasuke missed her. He childish giggle, her hair, her blue eyes that certainly would send Draco running for his money.

She was a musician as well, drummer, and he reasoned that deep down this is a memory of her and that's why he gained the drums from Dumbledore.

He missed the way she would smoke, holding her cigarette so delicately between her fingers, inhaling as if in deep thought.

She was beautiful, that was for sure.

But Sasuke had priorities, things he knew he had to do, even though he wasn't exactly sure on what those things to do might be. It sucked, a little too much for his liking.

Sasuke's walk was helping with his pain and depression. His expressionless face was being racked with snow and cold but he ignored it and continued to pace with an unknown stimulus.

But sounds…sounds unnatural to the mind were filling his senses. Bangs, shouting, names. Pans clashed together and a squeak from a house elf.

A sign.

And he too paced as quickly as possible towards the kitchens.

XXXXXX

For an unknown reason, Harry had gotten up and flooed directly too the kitchens. On arrival he was met with panic and a bruised disorientated Draco, who was lying on a table in the middle of the kitchen, that had previously been used for solitary diners.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"What happened, are you ok?" Harry too asked, softly.

"What's going on!" Came an unfamiliar voice. Harry turned around to be met with the face of the Japanese boy who he had been talking about earlier.

"Uh.." Harry looked around, "I am not sure…" He trailed off. He walked closer to Draco, but stopped mid way.

'_I think he knows…'_ Harry thought. He was sure that sex and gayness could be seen on him. But no… he wasn't gay. Just stupid, very stupid.

"I…I heard a bang…" Sasuke told Harry, who was now trying to pick the very unaware Draco up. He didn't weigh a thing, at all.

"You could just use a…"

"Levitation spell… yes I know, but when you're out of it like he is, its best if you don't. They can be very uncomfortable." Harry had lifted Draco, and was now walking towards the door of the kitchens.

Sasuke jumped to open the door, stepping aside quickly for the very determined Harry who momentarily paused before turning on his heel.

"No, wait, what am I doing?" He asked himself, "Could floo!"

"Melva, can you send some food up?"

"Certainly Harry sir, anything for Draco." She smiled, and Harry, Draco and Sasuke were soon in the room, that had brought Harry so many problems.

XXXXXX

Harry had laid Draco on the bed, and before he left, he interrogated the unstable Slytherin about his password for his rooms, and magically healed his bruise and concussion without aid of his wand.

Sasuke had stood back and watched, amazed at the care and attention showed to Draco by Harry. He had been told that these two were rivals, with just a dash of enemy. When had it all changed?

He didn't have time to think, or ask, because Harry had dragged him from the room before Draco gained sensibility.

Both dark haired boys walked down and up the steps again to the other side of the hall, to get to there rooms, in silence more or less.

But Harry's curious nature got the better of him, "Your from Japan aren't you?" He blurted.

Sasuke didn't flinch, he just nodded.

"What's it like?" Harry pushed.

"Beautiful." Came the answer, never did it seem that Sasuke would be bothered at a time that he needed to be, only Sophie knew when it was right to intrude on his thoughts.

"Oh… well my rooms are here. See ya?" Harry rhetorically asked.

"Yeah, see ya…"

Both boys walked away, with no intention of ever talking to each other again.

XXXXX

"What time did Dumbledore say to be downstairs?" Naruto asked, "And did you hear all that noise as well today, I got scared, nearly interrupted my Ramen eating!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke was sitting at the table in the boys' common room, his arms on the table, his head bent.

In a monotone voice he answered, "Six."

"So we have-"

"Three hours."

"Um…Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you should leave me alone."

XXXXXX

Harry slowly pushed the entrance to Draco's private rooms open. He peered round, expecting to see a shoe come hurtling towards him; however Draco wasn't on his bed.

Making his way inside, Harry looked around. He wasn't in the alcove either. Light was coming from the windowless bathroom, so Harry decided to go and check in there.

He peered round the door, only to be met with Draco hunched over the toilet bowl.

Harry immediately walked over and placed his arms around the boys' back, who shrugged him off in anger. Harry knew he better keep his distance, so he sat on the side of the bath, behind Draco, watching him.

"Fuck off Potter!" Draco murmured, however it was clearly heard via the echo in the toilet.

"Are you ok? What's wrong… why you-"

"Fuck. Off. Potter!" Came the answer again.

"Draco please… I know I have been an idiot."

"Yes, yes you have so go, please"

"No." The answer from Harry came as no shock to the Slytherin that was still crouching. Harry was, after all, a Gryffindor.

"Well look at you, bloody marvellous Potter, who knows absolutely everything. And if he doesn't: He'll find out!" Draco mocked, "Want to know what's the Matter do we?" Draco was looking up now, however he still wasn't facing Harry, he used the back of his sleeve to wipe his mouth, "You see, Harry, I ate those sandwiches and they made me sick… Happy now?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I ate one, and I'm not sick."

"Shut up you fucking alcoholic!" Draco screamed.

"I. Am. Not. An-"

"Whatever Potter, I'm too tired to argue." Draco spat, as he began to get up. However his legs buckled and Harry had to launch out to grab him on time.

And there he was, Draco in Harry's arms, looking up to the green eyes with innocence that could last a lifetime, if it hadn't already gone.

But it only lasted a few seconds before he turned angry once again. "Just take me to bed Potter!"

Harry did as told, holding Draco round the very small waist and pulling him slowly out of the bedroom. He walked him to the bed, and sat them both down, "We need to talk Draco." Harry stated.

"No we don't, just leave." Harry still sat, unmoving, except the slow rise and sink of his chest, "That's not a request, that's an order!"

Harry still unmoving looked at Draco, taking in for the first time the warn features of the boy, his hollow eyes, sunken cheeks, and his deep sorrowful eyes, that could play tricks with any onlookers mind.

"I'm sorry is all I have to say, Ill go now…" Harry looked to the floor before moving to get up.

"Harry…" Draco was now the one looking to the floor, Harry stopped, and didn't turn around to face the blonde.

"Yes Draco?"

"You were my first…" He breathed in slowly, looking up towards the alcove, he let his voice drop a few decibels as he carried on, "You were my first consented sexual partner." The words were complicated, difficult to understand. Rich with meaning but to deep for Harry to take in that very second, and so he turned around, to take in the boy he had kissed so lovingly earlier' face.

"Yeah…" His breath hitched slightly, "You were my first also."

XXXXXXX

The Great Hall had been cleared of all tables, and in the place of the Staff dining table, stood a stage, five foot off the floor. The ceiling had also been charmed to look like the ceiling in a standard rock club, fitted with lights that illuminated the stage.

The back of the stage, and surrounding walls was covered by a black hanging, that had twinkling stars within its material, and two side quarters were covered off on either side of the stage.

And in front of this transformation stood four very bewildered boys, all of the age sixteen, all very eager to find out why on earth they had been sent here, with instruments, to meet Dumbledore.

No one was speaking, they all were far too nervous to do so. The tension in the air was ridiculous, and felt by all.

Sasuke was standing with his back to the group, acting way too proud to be a part of the silly little game they were being made to play. He didn't want to be here, he had letters to write to Sophie.

He couldn't believe he wouldn't see her this Christmas, it was the one thing he was eager to do, but circumstance had come between them, and Durmstang was a long way away.

Naruto was standing staring at Harry and Draco, his body leaning slightly forward. The rivals were turned slightly away from each other. Naruto was bright, that was for sure, but he always acted on un-thought out instinct, and he knew it too. But something about the Potter boy led him to believe that he was in the presence of someone slightly tiddled. And he didn't like it, because he was always taught not to drink until of age.

He began to suss Draco, when the doors of the great hall opened, and a house elf came in, holding a note and walking with a slight limp.

"Young Sirs," She held up the note, "This is for you all."

"Thank you Alison," Harry said, and he leaned down with slight imbalance and retrieved the note from her grey hand.

Harry opened it, and narrowed his eyes to read the note. Realising that it was impossible he shoved it towards Naruto, who then whined at Sasuke to, "Read itttt!"

Sasuke snatched the letter, sighing in parts and huffing in others. He then folded the note and placed it in his pocket, before charming his drum kit on to the stage and jumping on it himself.

He sat behind the rather impressive looking kit, and pulled his sticks from the ground as if summoning a broom with 'UP!'

The three boys on the floor were glancing between each other, very confused indeed. But soon all thoughts as to why were shot when Sasuke started playing a low drumming beat on his drums in a rather aboriginal style, before breaking out on different skins, pumping up his tune.

Harry, sensing the moment to show off, charmed his guitar, again without a wand, and jumped on stage and waited for Sasuke's second shot at breaking out.

When he did, Harry started licking his guitar up then down, before playing a rather simple tune that kicked up into a reoccurring bar, before going several notes higher on a sharp strum, and then the same lower. So far it sounded like backing music for a superhero film.

Naruto, not wanting to be left out, jumped up on stage, charmed his guitar and amp, and started leading the song, it now fitted, just needed bass.

But Draco wasn't going to do it, no. He didn't bloody know how!

XXXXX

"I'm so fucking fed up of this!" Came the muted growl from the recluse Slytherin as he stormed off stage, his bass slung to the side and scowl high in the air, "I'm fed up of music!" He shouted, so the hall echoed vibrantly.

Naruto and Sasuke were looking at Harry, with all intention that he would run after Draco. Harry looked back at them with pleading eyes, "We don't know him," Naruto stated, "You go after him!"

Harry sighed, and muttered something under his breath whilst pulling his guitar strap from around his body, leaving the shiny instrument suspended in the air, as he ran out after the emotional blonde.

When he had left, Sasuke and Naruto laughed, "What a drama queen," Sasuke giggled, "_What. A. Drama. Queen_."

XXXXX

Harry quickly caught up with Draco and was now walking side by side with the blonde, trying in vain to get him to turn around and return to their very random practice.

However Draco seemed not to be listening, he had already let down the Malfoy name by being such a scruffy git and now he couldn't even pick up how to play bass, of all instruments. And he was mortified, so very, very embarrassed.

But lack of neither strength, nor mortification would have stopped him as he headed with impatience towards the confines of his room, and in what seemed like seconds and several flights of stairs, he was out side of the portrait hole, as it slowly crept open with Harry by his side.

He was too fuming to even care that Harry was there, it didn't matter, and at least he had company.

They stepped in, greeted by the smell of incense and clean sheets. Harry cringed, 'What if the house elves know?' he thought. But then again, if they knew about him and Draco, they would know about every body else's dirty little secrets too.

"Well, at least something is going my way today," Draco stated, "I like my space to be clean."

"You could just scourgify everything?" Harry offered.

"No," Draco shook his head, his blond hair swaying, "It makes thing like cardboard eventually!"

"Oh…"

Draco placed his bass upon his bed and started pacing his room. Harry watched him; taking in what he was wearing, noticing the lack of money, evident in his clothes, even though the slightly rugged look suited him. Black, slightly holy jumper, black tight jeans and black banged up boots, all topped with a white shirt, that only the collar of was visible.

"You know, I never ever have so much trouble with anything like that. Its ridiculous, I mean, I usually pick something up, have a few goes and am good at it. I never fail like that!" -Sharp intake of breath-, he was still pacing, and it was given Harry eye ache. "I mean, today has been so shit," Clenched fists, "And, and you're here, and I feel faint. I really don't feel so good! I think I over did today, gees, your a useless bastard Draco, such a useless fucking bastard!" Draco wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes beginning to mist, "I can't believe I am so useless, ugly fucking waste of space,"

Harry was staring still, not believing his ears. When did Draco gain so much angst?

"Your father was right! You really are pathe-" Draco wouldn't shut up, so Harry had to do it, he had to move fast and swift into Draco, pushing him up against the wall, between his bedside table and door to the bathroom. He had to push his lips against the blondes, and succumb even more to the kiss, when he felt Draco tense and relax behind his lips.

He did it to shut Draco up, the stupid boy.

XXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto where standing, staring at the suspended guitar, amazed at the shine held on it.

"I wanna play it!" Naruto stated in his slightly shrill voice, "I'm going to have a go!" He walked towards the guitar whilst handing Sasuke his own instrument without looking were it might land. Sasuke had to step forward quickly to get it before it fell.

But as Naruto reached the bright green guitar, his body seemed to swing round away from it, "Oi! What the-"

"Protection spell." Sasuke stated, in his rather uninterested voice.

"Well unlock it then!" Naruto whined, "I want it!"

"You do it!" Sasuke moaned back.

"Fine!" Just then Naruto whipped out his wand from his pocket, pointed and whispered an anti guard spell. However his wand immediately whipped round to face the Great Hall doors, which were opened due to Dumbledore entering the room.

And it seems all his guarding spells for his clothes were unlocked, leaving him in his rather grey, once white, Y fronts.

XXXXX

The kiss was short and sweet; leaving both boys on the adrenalin rush they were so accustomed too from their earlier escapades.

Draco's hands moved so swiftly towards Harry's neck, entwining with his hair, pulling him in deeper to their kiss.

Soft moans were coming from each boy's direction, resulting in twinges in both boys' cocks. Harry moved closer, pushing Draco further against the wall.

Draco's tongue collided with Harry's, swirling, sucking, motioning for something more, and indeed, Harry was thinking the same. He wanted to go further, for in anger he found Draco sweet.

"Harry…" Draco muffled, and Harry moved his hands lower, from Draco's arms, to his chest, and on to his hips, which made the blonde squirm upwards, motioning for Harry to touch him lower. But Harry's hands were rooted, so Draco placed a hand on Harry's and pushed it lower.

"Please…" Draco whispered, when they broke the kiss.

And Harry responded, unzipping the jeans from Draco's body, and taking the button from the hole, letting the jeans slide from Draco a little. He pushed down the boxers, leaving Draco's cock out in the open, hard. He left it, and began to take the cardigan and shirt off slowly, leaving a breathless and eager Draco.

Harry walked back a little, letting Draco step out of his jeans, and motioned to him with his hands to 'come here'.

Draco moved swiftly, crashing against Harry, pushing him over to the bed, and kneeling over him. He kissed him as he went for Harry's right hand, "Please" he whispered, as he placed it over his hardness.

Harry wrapped his hand around Draco, rubbing softly with skin barely touching skin. This just added to Draco's desperation, making him squirm with excitement.

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco hard, kissing him until his lips went pink and slightly swollen, sucking on Draco's tongue so that he pushed up into Harry.

"Harry…" Draco moaned, "Please…" And he lifted Harry's long sleeved top over his head, revealing an impressive chest, defined by training for the war.

Harry lifted himself off of Draco, leaving the blondes cock against his stomach, and stood up to pull his jeans down, sliding them down over also much defined thighs and calves.

He knelt down, taking in the beauty of Draco, his light hair that spread all over his body in perfectly placed patches, the way his skin stayed a consistent colour in every part of his body and especially, they way his eyes seemed to glint a thousand emotions in a single second.

Harry leaned his head upwards, towards Draco's thigh, drawing his tongue over it, letting his spit wet the skin beneath it. He licked upwards, drawing circles, his head spinning out of control.

And then the words that would inevitably change everything between them, "I need you, Harry."

XXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke were soon making there way back to the common room, where a certain Harry Potter was to be seen streaking across the hall, stumbling over the staircase, and practically ripping the portrait that concealed his quarters, from the wall, and rushing inside.

"What a weird boy," Sasuke grumbled, "I need to start training," he turned to Naruto, "You are coming?" He stressed.

XXXXXX

Hatake Kakashi, resident combat trainer of Hogwarts, former Aurora for the Japanese Wizarding Board, dirty novel lover and prematurely greying 26 year old, was in the staff common room, currently reading yet another novel that could defiantly be classed as erotic when in walked his colleague, Oliver Wood.

"Hiya!" Oliver chirped, "Don't you have to train Harry and your two students?"

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, very oblivious to his surroundings.

XXXXXX

Draco was laying on his bed, black covers swarming round his body, and four words swarming his mind, 'I'm so sorry Draco'.

"Well if you were bloody sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" Draco screamed, his body rising from the bed for a few seconds before relaxing and placing himself down again.

"I hope you trip up or something, and hit that stupid fuckin-" He cut off, another bloody owl tapped at his window, demanding attention.

"FUCK OFF!"


	5. The greatest evil

Okay, so far I have rushed, done excitable things, and turned Draco into a clock! But now we are getting serious, this chapter is my favorite so far, albeit one of the shorter ones, however the most detailed.

Pronunciation for the names:

**Sasuke **is said Sas-kay

**Orochimaru** is said Ori-chim-a-roo

**Naruto** is said Nara-too

Also, in Japan when talking of a person you put their last name first. Dont ask me why.

Sensei means teacher/ professor.

ENJOY

* * *

Harry opened the note with caution, once again afraid of bad news. He stood back, unable to see the writing on the note. He needed attention to his eyes; they were starting to give him hassle. 

_Mr. Potter,_

_I am sorry I was delayed to our meeting earlier this evening; however I am requesting your presence at 8pm this evening._

_There is no need for your instrument._

_Thank you, _

_Dumbledore._

XXXXXXXX

Draco paced quickly towards the Gargoyle statue that concealed the ageless, but old, head teachers office. He was trying to avoid any contact with Harry, whom he had seen leaving his room at the same time.

And in response to Draco's malicious look and quick walking, Harry lacked behind, without a care to any late arrival on his part.

Naruto and Sasuke still hadn't returned to there dorms after there training, because both boys had showered and dressed in the quidditch changing rooms, and had b-lined for Dumbledore's office.

XXXX

On Harry's arrival, he was met with the three boys he had been 'jamming' with earlier, his house master McGonagall and Severus Snape.

"What going on here?" He asked shyly, standing in front of the door. Draco was looking away fiercely, trying his best not to look at Harry, who had exposed hips due to his shirt riding up.

"I think its best if you sit down and _shut up_, Potter." Snape drawled.

Harry did so, looking at the professor suspiciously, before his eyes travelled over to Draco, who was still looking directly in front of him.

Sasuke and Naruto were both looking ahead, trying there best not to make eye contact with Harry, which left the scarred boy with an uneasy feeling, as if this meeting revolved around him.

Professor Dumbledore was not present once again, and in turn this made Harry feel uneasy; Dumbledore was never later for a meeting.

But all cares were shattered when the old man walked through the door, holding a bunch of letters and a new packet of sweets.

"Ah, I see most of you are here," Dumbledore looked upon the students and staff with twinkling eyes, "Where is Sensei Kakashi?"

"Not present Sir." Snape stated, "That man is continually late, it really is rude!"

"Thank you Severus, however your opinion is not needed when it comes to Kakashi, I have every faith in him," Dumbledore winked at Naruto, whose grin was mile-wide, "So let him be late!"

Snape scowled, glaring at the headmaster, before his glare went to Naruto, resulting in a scowl in return.

"I think it is best if we wait for him for the meeting to start, so talk among yourselves!" With that Dumbledore exited the room, into a little side-door that connected to the office.

XXXXXX

Half an hour later, neither Dumbledore nor Kakashi had made there presence known, and all six people in Dumbledore's office were sitting silently, transfixed by the very precious and random objects that stood brilliantly in every corner of Dumbledore's room. Even the paintings in the room were silent.

However, soon the door that branched to the exit of the office soon opened to Kakashi, his nose in a book with a rather bright and explicit picture of a woman covered by clouds. The title of the book, to anyone able to read Japanese, was "What teased me rotten: A real life account of Sexy no Jutsu."

Kakashi walked over to the empty seat and sat down, still avidly reading, oblivious to the six sets of eyes still upon him.

"Ah, glad you joined us, sensei!" Dumbledore chirped, resulting in gasps and quickly turned heads from everyone except Kakashi.

"Yes," he said placing his book down, "shall we get on?"

"Indeed." Dumbledore stood in front of the students and staff, "I think if we moved into the meeting room, we might be more comfortable."

He gestured for them all to follow up the stairs and into a side room, which held a small circle of chairs and a table with enough cups and coffee to serve fifty people.

When everybody had sat down, Dumbledore entwined his fingers and looked carefully at each person in the room. Naruto looked back expectantly, "Can you please tell us what is going on here professor?"

"Certainly, Mr. Uzumaki." Dumbledore smiled, "You all are here because of the war."

To this everybody, including the teachers, gazed upon Dumbledore with very confused and lazy expressions. If it wasn't the fifth-hundred time that they had been in meetings and discussions about the war, then it certainly was above the hundred mark.

"Professor, I urge you to explain." Draco asked, tied down with fatigue and emotional problems. He stupidly sat across from Harry, and for this his eyes were continually resting on the ruggedly cute brunette. Harry kept his eyes on Dumbledore, very aware of the blonde's discomfort.

"As you all know, the war between Voldemort and the light has become an inevitable thing. All hopes of his weakness overbearing his mortality have ceased." Dumbledore looked directly at Harry, "And all thoughts of just one saviour have been diminished." Dumbledore's eyes rested on McGonagall, who sensed the opportunity to cut in.

"Last summer, Dumbledore and I had a vision that countered one that we had the year previous. The visions told us of two young students, one dark and one light, who had something very important to play in the war.

To say we were shocked in an understatement, we believed that Harry was to be the only one needed in the war, because of the implications of the scar placed on his forehead, and the result of the prophecy.

However we were wrong, how could one young wizard, who hasn't even graduated Hogwarts save the entire wizarding world, and muggle alike, from an evil so great it could shatter the very structure of heaven?" Her rhetorical question needn't be thought out, for every body had thought it, especially Harry.

"And in the visions, beside the light and dark, we saw another pair, headed by an auror that all of us had heard of, at one time or another. The stories told of him are legend. And because of this we knew who it was immediately."

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Sensei Kakashi who had never passed any students in his vigorous and intense training in all five years of teaching." Naruto smiled, praise subtly suited his ego.

"So, you had a vision of all four of us playing some part in the war?" Harry asked, confused yet thirsty for the meaning of the meeting.

"Yes," Dumbledore cut in, "And that is why I took the time to withdraw Sasuke and Naruto from Durmstang, offer Kakashi a place to work and place you together.

Somehow all four of you have to be together, for a long time." He smiled at the rather disgusted yet interested faces of the four students.

"We have to live together to fight the war?" Harry asked.

"Not necessarily, you have to be together to gain the power needed to fight.

More recently I received a vision, detailing all four of your parts in the war. I don't know how it happens, I don't when it will happen, however I know that if in anyway you four split apart, you die, you lose touch, power will be lost and so-"

"You mean I have to be with four people I don't know and don't necessarily like for the rest of my life?" Sasuke screeched.

"Not necessarily the rest of your lives, just for a good part of it. But it isn't just the war against Voldemort you need to worry about." Dumbledore's permanent calm façade seemed to falter slightly.

"Yes, you see, you four have to fight against the greatest evil, whilst using it to defeat the very thing itself!" McGonagall seemed to cower under the very thought.

"You lot are making no sense what so ever!" Naruto hollered.

"Naruto, just sit down and shut up!" Sasuke scolded.

"I am sure you all are very taken back by this, however its simple if you look at it with clear and unmisted eyes.

All four of you are tools, weapons even. Sasuke because of the mark placed on his shoulder by Orochimaru. Harry because of the connections with Voldemort and his great natural power obtained before he knew how to talk. Naruto because of his determination and strength. And Draco, because he can manipulate, deceive, lie and kill without a second thought, even if it will take some training." Dumbledore winked at Draco, who seemed slightly annoyed at the lack of expertise on his part, he didn't want to be seen as evil and twisted anymore.

"There is the war, battle, menace we need to overcome in order to save the wizarding world from the discrimination that Voldemort has placed upon us, however there is an evil that is threatening to bring down the very core of the wizarding nation

And for reasons unknown you all are the ones we have envisioned bringing down the heart of the Soul Catchers" Dumbledore sighed the last word, as if this burden was way too much to be bearing.

"The Soul Catchers?" Draco and Harry said in unison.

"Yes," Sasuke answered, "The Soul Catchers are an elite group who relish in the death of random individuals. The head of this clan is Orochimaru, who's grudge that fuels this group was born and bred from resentment from his own failure to become the Minister of Magic for the Japanese Wizarding Board.

Because of his lack of power over our home country, the evil that was apparent inside Orochimaru from birth manifested itself into something greater, and pure hatred, unlike any other, was born.

As a result of the evil and wickedness that had multiplied, Orochimaru went mad, claiming to need the power and secrets of each and every wizard that walked heaven, hell and earth.

But fickle is he, for death is what he is afraid of most." Sasuke sighed and looked to the floor.

"So, there is a mad man out there, who is more powerful than Voldemort?" Harry questioned slightly unstrung.

"No, however he will be in time," Sasuke responded, "The thing about Orochimaru is that he had learned a very powerful way of gaining power, hence the Soul Seekers.

The Soul Seekers are manipulated people, brainwashed if you like, that believe in the seventh heaven, which is a plane of paradise that far exceeds heaven itself. However, Orochimaru convinced these people, that the Wizarding world is corrupt, and should be brought down with the random killings that are becoming more popular as the days go on.

The Soul Seekers themselves do the one thing that Orochimaru is to weak to do for himself at the present, which is gain power, which he eventually sucks from them, like a vampire, leaving only a little bit of life left so that they can continue to carry out the deed of kill, bleed, retrieve and give." Sasuke stood up, looking towards Dumbledore for a form of permission for an act that no one else in the room knew about.

Dumbledore nodded and Sasuke went to the middle of the circle, pushed the table away slightly and took his black polo neck off, revealing an abdomen of strong, combat defined muscles. His shirt was thrown to his chair and he knelt down, stretching his back muscles.

"See this?" He asked, "The mark on my left shoulder?" Multiple 'yes' were heard from all directions, "This is the mark that I'm scarred with, by Orochimaru himself. He is using me, because he needs my strength as someone with double sharinghan to place his soul in when he becomes to old in his current body, which I assure you will be soon, seeing as the guy is reaching the ripe age of a hundred and fifty."

"Sharinghan?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it enables me to copy any form of curse, charm or combat move that an opponent happens to make, with no training needed.

When my Sharinghan is turned on, which is whenever I am threatened in fight, or about to commence battle, I am able to fight without much energy, or chakra needed."

"So Orochimaru wants you because then he can use your body to become powerful enough to seek revenge as he sees fit?" Draco commented.

"He is using me, because I am an avenger, just like him. And one day, he will call for me and I do not know if I will be able to stop myself from going.

I am an avenger; I need power, even if it comes from the devil himself." Sasuke smirked at the astounded faces in front of him.

"So we are being put into a position in which we have to live along side each other, with someone who may, just possibly, betray all that we are working for!" Draco stood to leave, giving Harry one last glance however the cold hand of Snape was placed on his shoulder.

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that by no means possible will Sasuke betray you or the alliance to the light. He has something that Orochimaru hasn't; love."

"No professor, that isn't true. Orochimaru loves power, he thrives on it, the relationship between him and power is as strong as the relationship between Romeo and Juliet, completely impossible yet overtly unavoidable," Sasuke stopped and looked between Harry and Draco, "It's something neither he, nor I, nor anyone else can ignore. Love can conquer all.

I loved my parents and my brother more than life itself, more than I love music today, more than I love my girlfriend Sophie, more than Naruto loves ramen," He smiled towards the excitable blonde, "And yet my brother Itachi, for unknown reasons, decided to kill our guardians." Silence ran through the room.

"I think what Mr. Uchiha is trying to say is that Orochimaru spawned from love which manifested into evil. He then used the love that spawned into the need for revenge on Sasuke's part to try and gain more power, the thing he loves more than anything, and for that Sasuke won't deceive the light because he still knows love, for he has it as we speak.

Am I right in saying that Sophie is of the light?" McGonagall inquired.

"Yes, she thoroughly believes in justice and fairness," Draco had sat down again, staring at Sasuke who was still in the middle of the room, who in turn had a smile on his face as he was able to talk about Sophie so openly, "She hates Durmstang for the evil that seems to breed there."

"Well then, I think its time we moved Sophie from Durmstang to Hogwarts. Something tells me that she might just keep you guys in line." Dumbledore stated without care.

"Sophie!" Naruto beamed, "You think she will keep us guys in line? Try her mate Katrina, now that girl…" He broke off, smiling at memories of countless demands and orders from the small brunette that ruled the days of Durmstang, Sophie's partner in crime.

"You cant break those two apart sir, one will die without the other." Sasuke added.

"Well, I think that I can pull some strings." Dumbledore nodded towards the other professors, resulting in an adrenalin rushed Sasuke and an amazed Harry and Draco. Naruto neutral to the situation, albeit happy to know that two of his best friends were to be returning to them, smiled thinking of Ramen.

"I think there is a little more explanation due here Dumbledore, sir." Kakashi pitched in.

"Yes, yes. All four of you are recluse from your houses yes?" All four nodded, "Well, fate has funny ways of doing things. I had an inkling that something might happen that would pull all four houses together. Sasuke the Ravenclaw, Naruto the Hufflepuff, Draco the Slytherin and Harry the Gryffindor, and I was right. All four of you are close together due to your rooms, all four of you are to start vigorous training, all four of you are to be receiving longer holidays in which to train and indeed rest, and I am offering you four the chance to soothe your problems by starting up your own band, without any implications on homework or studying."

"What?" Draco questioned.

"I am asking you four to stay together as much as possible without getting too sick of each other," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I want you too start a band as an outlet for any angst, anger, depression and hate that may lie inside of you.

I know for a fact all of you play well, and will do more so with practice," he winked at Draco, "And I know that you all love music. As professor McGonagall said, you shall defeat this evil with the thing spawned from it, use this as a way of training for the war."

Dumbledore stood to leave, "Look, we have been here for an hour, so go and all of us shall talk soon."


	6. I think we missed dinner

CORRECTION! This is set in sixth year, not seventh!

Also, I pushed out this chapter, I need to get on, so mistakes may be present, lemme know!

Thank you to my reviewes, few have you been.

Aurora Enkeli Medeis for putting up with me and my story so far, and giving me lots of confidance with this fic. Love ya!

* * *

"I think we all missed dinner," Naruto sighed, "How about a trip to the kitchens eh?" All four boys were walking back towards the dorms, when Naruto pointed out the obvious, due to everybody's rumbling and anxious stomachs.

Everybody nodded and changed direction, walking in unison and in silence towards the dungeons.

They soon moulded into a kind of square: Sasuke and Naruto leading side by side, and Harry and Draco following, side by side again.

"It's a lot to take it," Draco mumbled to Harry, the first form of contact on a one to one basis since the early afternoon, "I feel slightly sick with the thought. What if it is all bullshit?"

Harry sighed and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Bullshit maybe, but I would rather go ahead with it. I often wondered what would happen when Voldemort passed, what direction would my life take? All I have ever lived for is to kill him, and well once he is gone what else will I have?" Harry inhaled heavily, letting his hand slide down Draco's left arm.

"You have friends, albeit distant ones." Draco offered.

"Fame and glory is all they crave. Sure they would be upset if it passed, but not as much as I would like."

The boys walked in silence after that, each and everyone of them relating, in some way, to what Harry had said. This was now something to live for.

XXXXXX

The door to the kitchens opened slowly, exposing a very, very tidy kitchen that glistened with importance.

"Gee's, the house elves really don't have much to do now the students are at home do they?" Naruto asked whilst scratching his head, "Hello?" He shouted.

And as if disturbing a cave full of bats, they were bombarded with offers and greetings from each section of the room. "Sorry Sirs I was just cleaning out the tea kettle…from inside-washing up the stairwell-lighting-my-ass-on-marshmallows?" Came the chatter from over a hundred eager and awaiting house elves. Harry laughed at the sentence he seemed to have pulled out from the sea of house elves.

"Ramen all round!" Naruto screeched.

"Yes Sirs, yes!" In unison from all the house elves.

After the sea had parted, they made there way to sit down at the table that sat in front of the entrance to the kitchens. The hardwood table held many carvings, detailing stories of lovers past and monsters that stalked the halls of Hogwarts.

"You have tried ramen, yes?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"If his obsession with it gets any bigger, I swear I shall ban him from eating it for a month!"

"What is ramen exactly?" Draco asked.

"Noodles in soup, and you put anything in it! Dumplings, chicken, beef…beef…" Naruto started too drool.

"You will catch flies like that!" Harry laughed.

"So what kind of ramen are we eating?" Draco inquired.

"Well, I believe the house elves have a way of knowing what you would prefer, yes?" Draco nodded towards Sasuke, "Well then… no one knows!"

Within seconds the ramen for all four boys was in front of them, accompanied by four sets of chopsticks. Harry looked amazed at the steak filled, super size, noodle and coriander swamped bowl in front of him. Draco was ogling at the huge bowl of soupy noodles, that was thickened by chicken pieces, that looked stir fried.

"We have the traditional stuff: Boiled egg, dumplings…the lot!" Naruto interrupted their chains of thought.

"Uh… Harry?" Draco whispered, "I don't know how to eat with chopsticks!"

"Ahh, by the way, if you don't know how to eat with chopsticks don't worry, because they are charmed so you will pick it up instantly.

And they did, all four boys sat in silence, eating and slurping there food, until each bowl was dry.

"Like?" Naruto asked, his hands on the back of his head and stomach bulging.

"Loved it!" Draco beamed, all thoughts of being sick absent from his mind.

"Was so good!" Harry added!

Sasuke clicked his fingers, "Green tea!" He bellowed and in turn, green tea was on the table steaming.

Sasuke poured the drink, placing the cups in front of each boy on the table. "So tell us about yourselves, if we have to be together for as long as it seems, we might as well get to know each other."

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy, arsehole extraordinaire and I come from a lineage of complete and utter morons! And this here is Harry Potter, the golden boy who lived, typical courageous Gryffindor and boy beautiful." Draco's heart stopped at the last exclamation while Harry smirked into his green tea.

"Not as beautiful as you Draco darling," Harry added, with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice, which made Draco choke slightly and Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Are you two…a couple…or something?" Naruto pushed out.

Harry and Draco looked between each other, the blonde blushing and the raven haired boy smirking overtly, "What if we are?" Harry asked.

"That would mean that there are three boys in this group who don't mind a bit of boy-love!" Naruto chirped.

Draco's eyes lit up, "Your…gay?" He asked.

"Asking for a threesome!" Naruto smirked, wiggling his eyebrows!

"I'm not gay," Harry responded, "Sorry."

XXXXX

All four boys walked back towards there room shortly after Harry's, now very familiar, confession.

"We need to talk," Draco whispered to Harry, "Come to my rooms in fifteen minutes." Harry nodded and left Draco to enter his rooms.

"See ya!" Harry chirped to Sasuke and Naruto, who bowed there heads in return and stalked to there dormitory.

XXXXX

"Draco?" Harry called towards the painting that concealed the entrance, "Pringle." He whispered to the artwork, and walked in the room.

Draco was sitting in the alcove listening to music Harry hadn't heard before, however it intrigued the Brunette.

"What's this?" He asked, startling the blonde.

"Have no idea!" The blonde smiled, and motioned for Harry to sit down, and as he did, Draco turned down the music and moved to face Harry on the sofa.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Harry asked, slightly unnerved.

"Yeah… Harry?" Draco inhaled, letting the words flow around in his mind slowly, "I'm scared of this…war we have to participate in."

Harry eyed Draco curiously, "You're scared?" He smiled, "I'm relieved!"

"I bet, not so much onus on you now is there?" Draco huffed, "But me? I have been thrown into this huge blending machine of evil!" Harry laughed, to which Draco scowled, "It isn't funny Harry, I have lived the past months free of evil, free of the Death eaters and now I have to help you and the new kids to defeat something I haven't even heard of…I'm confused!" Draco let his head drop, tears threatening to expel themselves.

"Don't be, I know it must seem desperately confusing and well yes, it is a catch 22 situation. But honestly it wont be as bad as it seems when you get into things… longer holidays Draco…longer holidays." Harry exaggerated the last words, which made Draco smile.

"I guess," He shrugged.

"Draco, is something else troubling you?"

"Why would you think that Harry, I'm fine!" He moved slightly away from Harry.

"I think that because of what has happened between us, and when I caught you throwing up." Harry looked upon Draco concerned.

"Harry, its nothing out the normal I assure you!" Draco snapped subtly.

"Normal for who Draco? You're thinner than anyone else in this damn castle. Your bones stick through, your skin is paper thin…" Harry broke off.

"Normal for me ok?" Draco entwined his fingers, "It's getting better… I just don't need upset ok?"

"Did I make you sick?" Harry worriedly asked.

"Yes, when you left."

"When did you start being sick?"

"When my father first made me, when I was ten. I guess it's a salvation now, something to save me from reality." He looked away.

"I'm sorry Dray…" Harry once again placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, and with the touch, Draco couldn't help himself but to let the tears fall.

"No, Draco why are you crying!" Harry pulled the blonde into him, holding him close, "I promise, it will be ok! It's just a problem, we will over come it!" He rocked Draco.

"We?"

"You over your problem and me over mine." Harry stated.

"Yours? You're drinking?" Draco looked up at Harry, his bloodshot eyes wide.

"My drinking." He reiterated.

"How did you start?" Soft were the words.

"In the summer, my cousin Dudley noticed a change in me and softened to me slightly. He bought me the booze to try and calm my random outburst and guilt over Sirius.

I got hooked easily, because it numbed the pain."

"How do you get drink now?"

"House elves. They have a lot of respect for me, seeing as I treat them well. I guess it's a thank you." He smiled, "Doesn't help anymore though, I can't get rid of the feelings and I very rarely get pissed anymore. I'm too resistant to it."

"That happens," Draco kept looking up, "I would be happy to help you know."

The smiled towards each other, and Draco moved to sit up, "Harry? What's happening between us?" The words turned Harry cold inside, like his innards had turned to ice.

"Us?" He asked.

"Well, one minute I can't stand you, and the next all I want to do is talk to you, kiss you even." Draco paused, letting his body react to the adrenalin pulsing through him, "Something about you drives me crazy in so many ways. And I see you looking at me in so many different natures.

One minute you hate me, the next you look at me like I am the only person in the world."

"Draco-"

"And then you tell me you aren't gay, and I believe you Harry, I do, but I can't get a hold of why you might be acting the way you do."

"I…Draco…" Harry faintly pleaded, "Draco… I am looking at you now and yes, I have feelings. But feelings are just feelings, I barely know you-"

"That isn't true, you know more about me than anyone else!"

"-And besides, I promised myself not to get involved with anyone because of the war!" Harry ran his hands through his hair with agitation.

"But now were in the war together!" Draco bellowed.

"And what does that change? If I get involved, supposing I do prefer men to women, then what if I lose you?" Harry cowered at the thought of another lost person.

"Then the whole group fails and we loose the war." Harry's mind went silent from Draco's words.

"And what if we break up?" He asked calmly, "What if that puts an unbearable rift between the group, our music, and our lives!"

"I'm not saying lets get into a full blown relationship Harry, I am asking you what you feel towards me!"

"I feel like I could protect you until the ends of the earth, and even longer after that, and yes, there is a certain feeling there but I don't want to think of that."

"Why not exactly?" Draco stretched the point.

"Because I don't want to be gay!" Harry regretted the words as they came out.

"You can't deny it if you are, Harry. It will only come round and bite you in the arse!"

Harry laughed, "The only thing that wants to bite my arse is you Draco!"

"So what if I do?" The fair boy mumbled.

"Nothing Draco, nothing!" Harry kept on giggling.

"You sound like a school girl. Pansy at best!"

"Oh shush, it's not my fault your funny!"

"Don't forget cute!" Draco stuck his tongue out before standing up and stretching, feeling the heat of Harry's eyes on him the whole time. "I like when you stare at me."

"I like when I stare at you too."

"Harry… I understand that you may not want to be with me, but don't pass up the opportunity forever. You will need someone to be there for you at the worst of times, when you need to scream and all you can do is reach for that bottle, you will need someone there to keep you in line, to reassure you that you needn't drink, someone to make you happy.

I don't want you to be sad Harry, you shouldn't have to be. You have done so much for everybody around you, including me, and you deserve more than sadness!" Harry stood up and pulled Draco into a hug.

Draco felt helpless, empty. He wanted to scream at Harry, to plead with him for a kiss that would ease his sadness, his black void. And yet he couldn't, and still he felt the hollowness below his heart, the aching depth of nothing that seemed to draw the blonde into the cycle of depression.

"Cheer up Dray…" Harry said delicately whispered.

"I can't Harry, I really can't!" Draco melted slightly as Harry held him close, swaying slightly.

"What would make you happy?" Harry asked, albeit stupidly, because he knew the answer would be him, even if it was unspoken. However he silently hoped it might be said.

But Draco merely laughed half heartedly, wishing he could answer truthfully.

"I don't know what I could do Draco." Harry whispered.

"Kiss me…" The words barely audible, travelled to Harry's ears triggering a shiver down his spine. He lifted Draco away slightly, before moving his face closer, lips brushing gently against each others, before he pulled away slightly and smiled at the blonde, "And again?" Draco asked.

XXXXXX

"You don't seem very excitable," Naruto told Sasuke, "Especially seeing as _Sophie_ is coming soon!" He stressed Sophie, knowing it would get the dark haired boy riled slightly.

"Of course I'm bloody excited, I can't wait… however I am not going to waste my chakra and energy on it!"

"Yeah," Naruto whined, "You'll need all your energy when she gets here!"

"No Naruto, get those idea's out of your head!" He looked up and smiled, "I need all my energy to deal with Katrina!" Both boys laughed, "And now my friend, I am going to bed!"

XXXXX

"I like you Draco…" Harry mused against Draco's ear, as he held the back of his head tightly whilst in a break from their kisses.

"I like you too Harry." Draco responded, earning another kiss from the one in-denial Harry.

"I'm sorry…" Draco broke him off by kissing him; however Harry caught the side of his face and rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks, and whilst looking deep in Draco's eyes, softly whispered his apology, "I'm sorry about before."

"Baby… don't worry about it, all is forgiven, and I understand the affects of denial!"

Harry kissed Draco once more, his lips just a ghost on Draco's, before he pulled away and walked towards the door, "I should go, it's getting late and today has left me slightly…worn out."

"But Harry…"

"But Harry…there is only one way that this will go tonight!" Harry mocked.

"That isn't true… Besides, if it did, well, we have already done it before!" Draco huffed.

"And if _this_ is going to happen then I want it to go slowly ok?"

"Well stay and talk! _Please_…" Draco walked quickly towards Harry and placed his hands on the Gryffindor's hips, pulling him in direction to his bed, "Please." He moaned.

But Harry pulled away, "I told you so!" He chuckled.

"Just stop your playing hard to get and come here!" Draco stomped his foot and pointed to the spot in front of him.

"Playing hard to get is how I've survived the threat of Voldemort all these years…" And with that Harry was out of the portrait hole and into the confines of his room, smiling like an idiot.


	7. Drama Queen Draco

**I haven't checked through this as I am tired and need some sleeps! This chapter is slightly void of explanation, but I like it! All shall be revealed soon…**

**Thank you to Sophie, who reads this story with passion and keeps me going, and too all who have reviewed, I love ya!**

**Also, thank you to my boyfriend Mark, whom sticks by me despite my mad obsession with slash.**

**Please review, it keeps my juices flowing hehe!**

* * *

Breakfast the next day came and went quickly, and all four boys were changed and ready for their first bout of training.

The mortal combat training took place in a hall, specially placed by Dumbledore, which connected to the Quidditch changing rooms. A convenience seeing as technically the combat training was a form of physical exercise.

The room in which they trained was fairly large, and resembled a typical school gym. Wood floors that were heavily lacquered and basketball hoops at either side, which confused Harry the first time he had entered, but Kakashi had shown him the meaning: A good way to wind down after training is to let your mind build up with fun!

And so, as the boys walked into the hall and waited for Kakashi, Draco had snuck up behind Harry, pulling him by the waist into him, to which Harry had pulled away scowling, "Not here Dray!" He snapped, resulting in the blonde boy cowering with a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"He will most likely be late!" Sasuke called across the hall.

"He usually is." Harry mumbled.

"Well…what to do until then?" Draco asked, his hands shoved into his three quarter lengths. Draco also worse a sleeveless top, his thin bony arms poking through like nails through wood.

"Meditate you baka! Honestly did you do any research on the art of combat?" Naruto mocked.

"Well seeing as I only found out about this yesterday…no!" Draco's slight anger towards Harry had now multiplied and he could be steaming, "Harry show me how!"

"The art of meditation is to disconnect your mind from reality, to conserve energy and feel at peace. What we do here is to collect chakra, to obtain enough to fight with ease and flight."

"Chakra?" Draco questioned.

"Chakra is mental energy, it is used to control fighting and to perform special techniques. It gives a person the boost needed to perform and to act out what there technique is.

You can find your main point of chakra behind your solar plexus, start imagining your building up a form of blue light at that point."

"Solar plexus?" Draco asked confused.

"Here." Harry placed his fingers over Draco's solar point, which triggered a tingle within Draco.

Harry knelt down, his bum about three inches from his heels, his leg muscles strained and tense, he placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes, his breathing controlled, his chest rising and lowering in a rhythmic pattern.

Draco did the same, and followed Harry's request to focus on the blue light. As soon as he had acquired the position he felt something stir inside of him, moving, and he felt a glow of pale blue light charge towards his solar plexus.

XXXXX

The four boys had no idea of how long they had been meditating, when Kakashi strolled in.

He pulled them slowly out of there meditation and eased there minds out of abyss. For Draco this was unnerving, seeing as he had never meditated in his whole life, however the other three boys seemed to do it without care, which made Draco feel slightly out of place.

"Today we are teaching Draco some of the basics: Stamina conversion, Magic conversion and chakra control." Kakashi spoke, his nose still in the book.

"Oh man…" Harry whined, "I thought we had got over that!"

XXXXX

"In your mind, you must see that you have what looks like an orb of blue light yes?" Draco nodded to Kakashi, "And within that blue light you see a gap?" Draco nodded again, "Well push that light through the gap and watch it fill up half of another orb." Draco did so.

In his mind he saw the orb with a gap, and pushed really hard for it to leak into the empty orb, however nothing happened and he was starting to get a headache.

"Mr. Malfoy I assure you that this is the easiest task to perform, it's all in the mind. If you have something bothering you or whatever please tell me, but don't waste my time!" Kakashi scolded, and to that Draco leapt up and walked towards the exit.

"I say I am bloody trying and that means I am trying!" He walked through the doors, "So fuck off!"

Harry looked at Kakashi, "Sensei…" He pointed towards the door, "I should…"

"Go, were finished today!" And Kakashi picked up his book, yet again involved in reading.

XXXX

"You really are a drama queen!" Harry shouted to Draco as he stormed towards the castle, "Would you please come back here?"

Draco turned around and raised his arms in the air, his feathers thoroughly ruffled, and huffed whilst shaking his head, before preceding to walk swiftly once again towards the castle.

"Draco!" Harry commanded, and he ran towards the blonde, "Do you fucking want to win this war or-" However Harry was cut of when he tripped over a patch of rocky grass that had appeared out of nowhere, "Ow… I think I've hit my head!" Harry yelled, trying to will Draco towards him, an action that did not take place.

Harry laid on the grass for a few minutes, his eyes staring at the sky, marking out different shapes in the clouds, unaware of a cut that was leaking blood down the side of his face.

His ignorance to his injury meant Harry had no idea that more blood than he would be able to cope with, was being lost. The euphoria he was feeling came in the form of the biggest head rush.

His emerald orbs clouded over, insistently unfocused, the edges around his vision started to go from grey to black and the sky darkened, and that's when he saw three figures looking over him.

"Pretty people…"

XXXXX

"BAKA!" Came the loud but distant voice of Naruto, "He…he could have died! He fell on a rock about 30cm long and half a millimetre in width, see the mark on his face Draco?" Harry opened just a sliver of his eyes, and peered around his confines. It seemed he was in his room, with Sasuke to his right and Naruto and Draco in his alcove.

"I thought…I thought he was messing about!" Draco's voice was weak and breaking, "Do you really think I would purposely hurt him?"

"From what we have heard!" Naruto shouted.

"And what exactly would that be?" Draco asked, in a very familiar and nasty voice.

"That you treat Harry horribly, you hate everything that is muggle-born or not pure like your incestuous family seems to think it is," Naruto was walking swiftly towards Draco, his finger pointing between Draco's eyes, making him go cross-eyed.

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" Draco cut off Naruto's speech and daringly moved into his space, "Number one: I do not hate Harry, yes I may have taunted him before but it's in the past.

Number two: My family is not incestuous and neither am I or ever was by choice!" Draco breathed in, his anger seething, "And number three: I didn't mean to leave him like that!"

Draco moved back, his back meeting the wall with swift grace and he pushed himself down against it, tears threatening to form, "Are you ok Draco?" Naruto asked tentatively, his hand reaching out for Draco's shoulder. He was answered with a small nod and sniffle.

"Apologise Naruto," Sasuke sung lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok, don't worry about it. Ill be fine!" Draco said slightly louder than he meant to, resulting in a rather bothered groan from Harry.

"Harry!" All three other boys chirped, running to his bedside.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Draco said close to his ear, kissing the unharmed side of his face thoroughly.

"Fuck of Draco!" Harry snapped, before turning over and laying on his bad side, sending waves of pain down his body.

Draco moved back, conscience of Naruto and Sasuke' watchful eyes upon him. He felt something being sucked from his stomach, leaving a hole and a feeling of guilt. Suddenly it felt as if his soul had shrunk and was now rattling with intensity against his ribcage and stomach, "Get me out of here." He pleaded and before he blacked out he saw two pairs of hands take hold of him.

XXXXX

Harry had fallen out of bed, along side a scream that sounded like a girls shrill vocals in a fight with an older brother. The reason as to why Harry had fallen out was no other than the fact he had woken up with Naruto peering at him with fox like features. He had never noticed it before, but Naruto had three faint lines on both cheeks that resembled whiskers, he also had sly eyes that were currently looking mischievous.

"Wake up!" Naruto shouted, "You and I are going to go see Sasuke and Draco!" Naruto stated, loudly, in his shrill voice.

"Why?" Harry asked whilst rubbing his head, "What happened?" Harry's voice was deeper than the year previous, he had also grown slightly taller, but he was still small. Out of the four boys he was taller than Naruto and smaller than Sasuke and Draco, he grimaced at this, slightly annoyed that he wasn't the tall all-powerful one anymore, or ever for that matter.

"We are going too see them idiot!" Naruto stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked once again, his voice tuned to a finely warmed growl. "I. Want. To. Know." Harry stressed each word, as if it might be the last Naruto ever faced.

However Naruto was oblivious to this, "You fell over, hit your head and nearly died from blood loss. No biggie, now come on, cause if were late you will have to buy me ramen!"

"Is that all you think about?" Harry asked, whilst standing up and starting to change, by running his hands over his body, feeling the effect of wandless magic.

"Yeah!"

XXXXX

Harry and Naruto stepped inside of the exchange student's common room, only to be greeted with the smell of hard work and effort. Rough, raw music was coming from the upstairs platform of the two boys' room. A heavy drum and bass beat that instantly gave Harry a headache.

He gripped the sides of his head and bent to the ground, growling heavily under his breath, "Shut up you two!" Naruto screeched.

"What's going on down there?" Draco asked, poking his head over the side of the platform, however the sight of Harry on the floor told him everything he needed to know, so he turned up the amp his bass was connected to and played louder, heavier beats.

Harry's eyes began to water and he placed his head between his knees, willing the pain to go, however this was in vain, for every note Draco played, a fibre of the healing tissue on Harry's head split open.

Suddenly Harry could feel a liquid on his hand, and he prayed it wasn't blood. He moved his hand shakily out in front of him, and whilst random screams and breakages were going about him, Harry took note of the blood pouring, like water from a tap, from his head.

And with the final note of Draco's malicious melody, Harry uncontrollably smacked his head hard against the stone floor.

Naruto rushed over to him, picking him up uneasily and carrying him into his bedroom. He stepped over countless books and used clothes before he came to his comfortable haven, and laid Harry down on it.

After retrieving his wand from his robes, Naruto muttered countless healing spells, and when finally satisfied with the botch job on Harry's gash, he left the room and in anger soared towards the platform, his feet never touching the ground.

"You fucking arsehole!" Naruto screamed at Draco, "How dare you do that to him?"

"Do what?" Draco asked, mock ignorantly.

"Try and kill him…" Naruto began rubbing his temples, his gaze toward the floor, "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto turned around and saw who he was looking for, "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?" Came the bellow from the small and cute blonde.

"Because he's lethal that's why!"

"Now tell me exactly, what did I do wrong now?" Draco asked, this time a little more honest, he knew he had hurt Harry, but didn't know in what way.

"You made his cut open…and…and he bled loads…and he was screaming as if a baby…on the brink of death."

Draco froze, "How exactly did I do that?"

"The cause of evil is love. You can't have one without the other. Dominant, submissive, light, dark, man, woman." Sasuke pitched in.

"What?" Draco scowled.

"You hate Harry for what he said to you. It hurt you because you love him. Your love for him momentarily turned into hate and you caused him harm." Sasuke explained, his words running together beautifully.

"I don't…I don't love him!" Draco pushed worriedly.

"I think were in deeper shit than ever imagined!" Naruto stated, leaving the room in a rather murky atmosphere.

"Wait…I'm lost!" Draco growled, "Someone please explain?"

"When one of us gets hurt, all four of us either feel it, hear it or are compelled to travel to the spot in which the one of us has been hurt. And now, if what Sasuke has said is true, then when one of us loves the other, and that love is marred by something, then that anger can cause damage.

We have to be more careful in future." Naruto glared at Draco who stood deep in thought, and hurriedly turned and left, leaving behind a rather startled Draco.

Naruto made his way quickly towards the bedroom he had left Harry in, with Draco hot on his heels. Naruto entered and slammed the door behind him which caused Draco to react with violence, his fists knocking against the door in a hopeless protest, "Let me in!" He screamed as he pulled out his wand and muttered every unlocking spell he knew on the door, however it was helpless for Naruto had bolted the door in true muggle style.

"Open up you fucking-" Draco screamed once again however Sasuke cut him off.

"It's useless you know." He said in his rather depressing monotone voice, "He has it in his head your against Harry, whom he obviously has favour for, and he wont let you in until he sees fit." Sasuke was peering down on Draco from the balcony.

"Favours?" Draco asked as he turned around, a rather worried look on his face, "You mean he fancies Harry?" Draco gulped, his eyes darting about the room, looking for something, anything to be angry at, and then he realised…

"I don't feel so well, Ill see you later yeah?" He asked, not really bothering to hear Sasuke's answer, for he knew circumstance would take over, and throw all four of them together sooner than Draco needed.

XXXXX

"Where am I?" Came the rather subdued voice of Harry Potter, eternal hazard for himself and everyone around him.

He peered around the dark, candle illuminated room. He was glad it wasn't bright, for he didn't know if his eyes could handle it. He raised a dry and thirsty-for-moisture hand to his head, feeling the already repaired albeit slightly bruised, injury on the right side of his head.

Harry felt as if his muscles were slightly taught and so he stretched out his slumber. His arms were the first, and then his stomach, and this is when he came to realise that he was being held by an absent person.

Harry stilled for a moment, still in mid-stretch and moved his arm down to feel that of the person, whom he guessed was under the covers.

The skin he felt was unlike Draco's, so he ruled the elf-like blonde out, the flesh was slightly dryer, rougher and felt as if it had been through a thousand battles, some of which he had come out harmed.

There were new scratches on the arm, that had dried and clotted recently, and muscles he didn't recognise.

Lifting up the cover slowly, Harry peered underneath to see the person holding him; however the lack of glasses and darkness in the room still left him wondering, so Harry decided to shake whoever it was, to rouse them from his slumber.

"I-uh…no…Baka!" Harry stilled at Naruto's voice, he didn't sound happy at being woken up, however Harry didn't want to be here, lying in bed with the boy.

He slowly got up, pulling the covers back fully, revealing a half naked Naruto, clad in underpants and thick white socks, and Harry himself wearing only the Jeans he was wearing earlier.

Harry stilled once again, standing looking over the slowly awakening Naruto, what had he done?

"Naruto." Harry warned, "What happened here?" Harry narrowed his eyes in his most devious manner, hoping the action might scare the small blonde, even just a little bit.

"No…Its not what you think Harry!" Naruto stated, slightly nervously in his half asleep state.

"Well what is it!" Harry demanded, whilst looking around for his shirt.

"Draco, he made you bleed and I…what's the word?" Naruto racked his brain for the appropriate sentencing, "I healed you better because he wouldn't stop playing and your cut burst!" Naruto was now standing on the other side of his bed his hands raised slightly in a peaceful gesture.

"Draco?" Harry questioned, "Why did he hurt me?" Harry was slightly confused at Naruto's description of what went on before he had blacked out.

Harry eventually found his shirt in the midst of silence, and made his way to the locked door, "Why is this locked, and why are you near enough naked!" Harry held back a laugh at Naruto's white y-fronts, and replaced his amusement with a face of void.

"I didn't want that arsehole to come in, and I…I got hot and obviously took my clothes off in my sleep!" Harry cocked his head to the side in disbelief, "Hey it can happen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah…Maybe where you come from!" Harry smirked and waved his hand in front of the locks, in which they opened with ease, and left, despite Naruto's exclamations of "How did you do that," and "Did Kakashi teach you?"

XXXXX

Harry peered around the dark living room that was shared by the two Japanese boys, noting that objects and clothes had been streamed around the, (what he guessed from a mere memory) previously tidy room. Had this been the result of his and Draco's mishap?

He pushed the door open and stood out into the brightly, candle lit hall his direction aimed at Draco's rooms. He felt slightly guilty as if he was responsible for Draco's outburst, and he was compelled to talk the blonde, if only for peace of mind.

His knuckles rapped harshly against the picture frame, and Harry believed he heard Draco mumble something behind the protests from the immortalised Weird Sisters. Harry waited for the portrait to open, and yet after five minutes it didn't.

"Pringle," Harry whispered, his tone sounding more devious than concerned.

And with ease the portrait opened.

XXXXX

Dumbledore had resigned himself to watching the flames of the fire in his private quarters the same evening of Harry's accident. He too had heard the fall, the meeting of bone against sharp, worn stone and yet he knew he could do nothing to help the young boy.

He saw the incident between Harry and Draco even before the Slytherin blonde attacked Harry with notes of evil, and he couldn't help, because it needed to happen. Without words, the boys needed to understand that everything they do to each other will have consequence, a catch that only love will be able to fix.

Dumbledore sat, the fire keeping his aging self warm, his eyes transfixed on the dancing flames in which he believed, held more secrets than any other thing on the planet. Not even soothsayers could decipher the truth beneath the burning embers.

Dumbledore fell into a form of meditation, secrets and honesty beginning to flow over his mind. Nothing of importance seemed to come from the fire on this night, except an image of an unfamiliar girl, her hands clasped around a dagger of sorts, with a slow rhythmic stabbing into the body of…a student.

XXXXXX

_Sasuke,_

_Have you heard? Dumbledore wants to move me too Hogwarts! Can you believe it? Ill be with you again oh my god oh my god! I miss you baby, I miss you so much!_

_I'm going to see you again!_

_Soph_

Sasuke folded up the letter with a smile on his face, before quickly writing a short reply and sending it. Uncomfortable with the fact he didn't know exactly when he was going to see Sophie, he resided to thinking about the blue eyes in which he could often sink himself into.

He laid back on his bed, trying to slowly drown himself into the thought of her eyes, the pools of icy blue that were often framed with black liner, and dark lashes that fluttered in the subtly shy flirtatious way that was Sophie.

He was almost deep in her, the thought of her touch on his skin, a poke here and there for not listening about her ranting on about things she knew he didn't care about. He giggled and then came another prod, was his imagination this good?

"Sasuke?" Came a sweet drawl from his surroundings, and Sasuke smiled, his body glowing inside, "Sasuke!" The voice exclaimed. Sasuke held desperately onto the image of Sophie's eyes.

"Sasuke?" Came the voice again. Had it been so long he didn't remember her voice? Was it ever that deep? Swift hands moved up his arms and he smiled, eyes still closed at the thought of her being here.

"Sasuke, look at me!" Sasuke smiled a goofy grin swept across his face.

"No Sophie, I am in your eyes." He mumbled, his grin still wide across his face.

"Sophie?" Came a confused version of the earlier voice.

"Yes, that is your name isn't it? Or have I been away so long I have forgotten that too?" Sasuke grinned wider, if that was possible fluttered his eye lashes lightly, enough of the person coming into vision to decipher it was defiantly Sophie, for the up-close blue eyes were defiantly hers.

"Sasuke!" The voice warned in a seductive tone.

"Mmmmhmmm?" He moaned.

"Open your eyes!"

Sasuke did so, taking in the depths of blue over him, the eyes how beautiful could they be? "I love you!" He exclaimed, holding the owner of the voice by the waist and flipping them over, so he was on top.

He closed his eyes again and lent down to kiss her, to take in her luscious pink lips. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Shouted his lover, "Stop this Sasuke!"

Sasuke opened his eyes, shocked that Sophie wouldn't want to kiss him, "Naruto?" He asked, horrified.

"So what if I am?" Naruto asked slightly offended, despite the fact he had stopped the whole charade.

"I…thou… I thought you were Sophie!" He spat out, "Now get out my room!" Naruto squirmed, "And why are you in just your pants? Tell me you didn't do anything with Harry?" Sasuke scolded.

"No I didn't, I just got hot, now if you don't mind getting off me…" Naruto manoeuvred himself away from Sasuke, "And sorting out your problem, then we can go get food!"

Sasuke blushed as he realised that he had excited himself…a lot! And that excitement was visible through his trousers.

"Out!" He shouted whilst flinging his arm in the direction of the door.

XXXX

"Draco?" Harry asked timidly, as he walked into the boy's room, which was in complete darkness. Harry noted how cold it was in the room, a sharp breeze coming from the alcove, and the former Gryffindor seeker turned in the direction of the small demi room.

"Draco?" He asked again, as he had seen a silhouette of someone, sitting on floor of the alcove in front of an open floor to ceiling window. Moonlight was the only form of illumination in the room.

"What?" Snapped the blonde.

"What happened?" Harry asked, before taking a few steps down into where Draco was, and sitting himself down beside the blonde.

"I got angry for you telling me to fuck off!" Draco snapped once again, his voice raised enough for it to echo round Harry's already throbbing head.

"I didn't mean to and you know that Dray!" Harry also raised his voice, in battle with the Slytherin.

"So. What.? I don't care Harry I really don't… I am already empty from everything that has happened to me, so just…just leave me alone ok?"

"And how is that possible, seeing as we have to spend the rest of…all…It could be forever Draco!" Harry whined.

"So? You can work with me, talk to me whilst working, and that's it! I don't want you to be around me!"

"Your overacting a bit are you not?" Harry asked, turning to face Draco.

"No, if you want me to fuck off, well I have so deal!"

"Draco!" Harry was getting stressed, the slow burning rising from his stomach, "I was nearly dying and…blood loss! _Hello_?"

"Hello and goodbye!" Draco muttered monotony.

"Hello and…Hello!" Harry reciprocated.

"Nice comeback Potter," Draco mused, "Very good one!" He frowned before turning away from Harry a little more.

"What is up with you?" Harry asked, very agitated.

"You!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I know its something to do with you…it always is!"

"Well then I will fuck off then!" Harry shouted, as he got up to leave. He walked with cause towards the door before turning and huffing at Draco, leaving a shocked Slytherin from the loud bang of the door.

Draco burst into tears, what had he done yet again?

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" He shouted at himself.

XXXXXX

"A student?" Severus asked cautiously.

"Yes Severus, I am afraid so." Dumbledore quivered slightly.

"Headmaster, I am going to ask you not to send those two girls here, safety issues. What if the one you saw is connected to the dark?" Growled Snape.

"No Severus, I am sure they are both of the light, however I am more worried about the reason for the death of a student, any possibility?"

"I don't know this girl so how would I be able to judge Albus?" Snape questioned, his previous respect for authority thrown out the window.

"Severus you do know this girl, don't you remember?" Albus's eyes twinkled.

"No Albus I have no idea of what you are referring to!" Severus snapped offhand.

"Katrina Addertounge. Or more precisely Katriana Phoenix Addertounge?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Tried to escape Durmstang a year ago?" Snape guessed, an eye brow rose in question.

"No, no Severus! Katriana, also known as Katrina was the girl who made Colin Creevey cry in October after she won the young photographer of the year award, and yes she did try to escape Durmstang." Dumbledore's eyes shone with an odd form of pride.

"And why, pray tell, would I remember something about a boy I detest?" Severus glared at Dumbledore.

"Severus, are you loosing your memory?" Dumbledore's face looked upon the potions professor with utmost concern.

"Why would you ask such a thing Sir?" Snape asked, with his teeth clenched.

"Severus, you should remember this incident, for you were caught hugging the boy if I remember correctly?"

Snape pouted with obvious dislike, before changing the subject, "So, when are Katrina and Sophie to arrive?"


	8. Harrygive me a lapdance

**This chapter contains material that I dont own, IE JK Rowlings characters, the characters from Naruto and songs by the Goo Goo Dolls and Moulin Rouge**

**IRIS! Draco acctually makes up this song... I am using songs from artists and placing them here as the four boys own material. These shall be marked out too you guys in future.**

**Ash

* * *

_A week later…_**

Katrina sat, bored on the train that was streaming towards Hogwarts, her chin propped on her hand and her vision tuned to the quickly passing by tree's and houses that made her wonder the stories behind these things that just stood, as if for decoration on the horizon of her life.

Katrina's life had turned upside down in the last two days, first she is told she is to move to Hogwarts, 'Of all places' and too be 'looking after' her two friends, that she hadn't seen in months and in all honesty she didn't care for very much.

Naruto annoyed her more than she cared to acknowledge, with his obsession for ramen and high pitched voice that would run through her head, like horses with steal capped hoofs, on mornings that she would rather be sleeping off hangovers than shouting it off, of course she would be shouting at Naruto for waking her.

And Sasuke, well he spoke for himself with his monotone voice and continual glare. However Sasuke managed to gain respect into Katrina's books, by being such a good boyfriend to Sophie, Katrina's best friend.

Katrina was smallish for her age, she ranged at middle height in Durmstang but everyone there pretty much had been tested on, by parents and friends for a potion here and there, and that had resulted in extreme growth or lack there of.

Sophie was just a little smaller than Katrina with waist long black hair, she had spent more time than anybody could remember, keeping it perfect. The shine on it would mesmerize bystanders, and Sophie could relish in this, due to the fact it wasn't a magic induced feature…pure homegrown beauty.

Sophie sat opposite Katrina, her hands in her lap and her gaze diverted to the same scenery that her friend wasn't much enjoying, however Sophie was a little more excited about the fact they were on there way to Hogwarts, for months had passed since she had seen her Sasuke.

Remembering the last night that they spent together, Sophie reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the small black box she had yet to open, and stared at the shine on the present wrapping.

"Open it," Katrina said, her gaze still towards the window, "You know you want too." The pitch in her voice picked up slightly and she smiled.

"I…I'm scared too." Sophie still peered at the box, wondering what was inside. Many times she had thought a ring, and if so was she really ready to wear a ring from Sasuke? Was it something to do with engagement? She didn't want to take the risk of loving him like that and for him to die, falter along the line and for her to be left with a love so great that it would break her.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Katrina asked with a sly subtle tone in her voice, that Sophie was much accustomed too; Katrina wanted to know what was inside more than anything in the world.

"The worst?" Sophie reciprocated.

"Its not like its going to be a live flesh eating scarab that's going to come out and bite your bum now, is it Soph?" Both girls giggled.

"It could be!" Sophie added, resulting in more laughter.

"It isn't though, so just open it already!" Katrina raised her voice a little more.

Sophie looked towards the box of ebony, the reflection of the sun glinting in her eye, melting her orbs into an ocean of summer's blue. "Oh god Soph if you don't open it in a minute, I will!" Katrina could feel the itch of excitement bubble inside of her, '_What if it's a ring….wow…_' She thought.

However Sophie merely put the box back into her pocket and resided to looking out the window once again.

XXXXX

"Are you focusing Draco?" Kakashi half warned, "Can you see them?"

"Yes, and its slowly starting to fill up the other orb." Draco replied humbly.

This was the tenth time that Draco had converted magic into chakra, on this particular day. He had spent all Christmas day meditating and practicing and now…well now he could do it easily.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy!" Kakashi praised.

"Thank you Sensei!" Draco beamed at the praise as Kakashi patted him on the back. Draco looked over towards his fellow trainee's on the other side of the gym and smiled as they all did different moves, and he stood amazed at how Naruto could copy himself into fifty odd forms, enabling confusion for the enemy.

This was Harry's down fall, for he could never see the possible true Naruto, and would often end up on his arse with six or seven Naruto's pounding him playfully, which amused Naruto to no end, due to his slowly raging fire for the scarred boy.

"Harry!" Kakashi motioned for him to come over to the spot he and Draco were practicing in, and Harry looked up from his position on the floor under Naruto and smiled innocently, before fighting the rest of the Naruto's off.

Once standing he looked at two still remaining Naruto's and smiled, making each blush a desperate shade of red.

Harry strolled over too his teacher, his strong arms by his side and his hips swaying in a fuck-me-manner and Draco could feel something stir inside of him, or rather inside of his boxers.

"Harry, I want you to teach Draco. You two are nearly on the same level…" Kakashi dropped his head a little, his only visible eye dropping showing slight hesitance, "Well almost…on some things." He stopped, "Naruto and Sasuke are way ahead of you Harry for they have been doing this there whole lives, so I want you too overlook Draco's training…Understood?"

Harry looked around, slightly unhappy that he would have to spend time with Draco after the confrontation between them, but happy to get away from the increasingly obsessive Naruto, who insisted on spending as much time with Harry as possible and doing absolutely everything for him.

Harry didn't mind at first, welcoming the company with open arms and liking the attention, and not having to do much was a plus too. But now he couldn't move for Naruto was there and it bothered him. Harry could plainly see it bothered Draco too, for even though they weren't 'together', that's if they ever really were, Draco still thought of Harry as his.

However deep down Harry knew it was a failing battle between the two blondes, because even though he was slightly confused about his sexuality he definitely knew he preferred girls, so questioning maybe…up for a little fun? Definitely, but a full fledged relationship? _No no no no_!

Harry looked towards Draco and smiled, "Come with me then."

XXXXX

It was gaining on six pm and already the sun had gone down rendering Harry and Draco in darkness on the edge of the forbidden forest. They were currently converting magical energy into chakra and controlling that to enable them to climb tree trunks by running up the tree. The higher they got the more energy they had converted, an excellent training method. They marked how high they got before falling by marking the tree with a standard dagger.

"Harry!" Draco called as Harry once again came swooping down from the sky's, "We better get going, you know I don't like being here!"

Harry landed gracefully and nodded, the action visible by candles he had summoned earlier to illuminate there movements as it got dark. There were over 50, lining the area in which they were working, romantic for anyone in the mood, but too the boys is was just a way to see what they were doing.

Harry turned towards the castle as he bent down to get a towel, and wiped his face and arms free of sweat. Draco mimicked this action, his eyes fixed on Harry with awe.

"When did you get so god-damn beautiful?" Draco asked softly.

"When did you become so… un-Slytherin?" The question took Draco back a little, and he sighed as he remembered he had lost all his roots, all his childhood, knowing full well a lot of it was all a pretentious lie.

"When my father was kissed by the dementors."

The answer was simple, "I became beautiful when you stopped looking at me through your pea-green tinted spectacles and saw me for who I really am."

"Who are you though Harry?" Draco sat down looking up at the small boy in front of him.

"Harry fucking Potter, the boy who fucking lived!" Harry smirked, "Boy wonder, alcoholic, shy lost little boy." Draco smiled a sad yet thoughtful smile, "I, Harry Potter am someone a lot like you Draco, I am a recluse, and I am condemned to a life of murder and hate, a life in which we will forever be scrutinized."

"Yes, but who are you?"

Harry looked down, brows furrowed, "I just told you idiot!"

"Ok, what do you like?" Draco plucked the question from memory of there first meeting of friendliness.

"I like having my own space, my own thoughts and most of all privacy." Harry stated sarcastically.

"You like being lonely?" Draco concluded.

"No, I just don't like being bothered!"

"Harry…" Draco's voice was a little meek.

"Yes Draco?" His answer was strained and the Slytherin thought twice about asking what was on his mind.

"Are you gay?" Draco silently hoped the answer would be yes, just so he might have a chance.

"Draco…"

However Draco cut Harry off, "No its ok, no need to tell me no, I understand." Draco stood to leave but Harry grabbed him by his wrist, and pulled him round to face him.

"Draco Malfoy," They were close, not close enough to kiss but close so that each boy could feel the breath of the other, ghosting over the skin. Harry's eyes searched Draco's face desperately, how could he explain this?

"Dray I know for a fact I'm not _gay_ but that doesn't cancel out the fact I might be bi…" Draco's heart leapt, "But who isn't these days? And I prefer girls… don't ask me how I know I just do. But that doesn't mean I don't want a little fun now and again just I don't want to be in a relationship with another guy."

Draco's heart went from elation to depression in two seconds flat. And to boot it was angry, throbbing against Draco's chest in protest.

"Do you fancy Naruto?" Draco's words were quiet, but he kept his eyes fixed on Harry's.

"He is nice enough, but too obsessive."

"That isn't answering my question!" Draco was desperate by this point; he wanted to know exactly who Harry fancied, for murderous purposes later.

"Draco I don't fancy anyone, and if I did it wouldn't be anyone from this…group we seem to have formed with Naruto and Sasuke. I wouldn't want to put myself in a position of loving anyone and breaking up and having to be with them all the time."

"So you never fancied me then? It was all a lie?" Draco broke the gaze with Harry, and looked down, seeing and realizing for the first time that Harry was still holding his arm, which Draco pulled away immediately.

"It wasn't a lie… I just feel differently now, since you hurt me!"

"You hurt me Harry!" Draco could feel the gas being lit inside of him, ready to start the boiling of his blood, "And you have just hurt me even more than before."

"For being honest? I would rather tell you I didn't want to be in a relationship with you and be honest than to lie to you!"

"Honesty?" Draco questioned, "You want honesty? I don't want to ever speak to you again… in fact from now on I don't want to speak to anybody!" And with that Draco turned and stormed away, leaving a rather pissed off Harry behind.

"What. A. Drama. Queen." Harry growled through clenched teeth.

XXXXXX

"Oh thank God we are here!" Exclaimed Katrina as she stepped off the train, immediately lighting a cigarette, followed by Sophie who mimicked her actions, "Where are we going from here?"

"We have to get a horse and carriage from here into Hogwarts, so hurry with our fags and then we'll go see Sasuke and Naruto.

Apparently there are two gay boys here you will love!"

"Nah," Katrina sighed, "I'm all for the girls at the moment!" She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed, "Guess Sasuke didn't tell you about the girls here did he?"

"Nope, you know he would get a smack if he even looked at a girl, so to that telling me about them would be a big mistake!"

Both girls stood, smoking quickly and sharing side-ways glances towards each other, before stubbing out there cigarettes and making there way to the taxi rank outside the station.

XXXXX

Sasuke was currently showering, ridding his skin of the sweat it had acquired from training, the warm water flowing over his slightly tanned skin with ease, skimming his back and his legs in a way porn stars take years perfecting for there shower scenes.

His hair hung gracefully to his head, very unlike the untamable mess he tried to spike in a wind swept fashion every morning.

And as he stood there, sweeping a puff full of bubbles over his skin he was completely unaware to the fact that Sophie was pretty much walking up the garden path towards Hogwarts.

No word had been said about when she would be arriving, for she wanted it to be a surprise and Katrina, well she didn't care for she hated education with a passion.

XXXXX

Draco was walking with fury towards the castle, his mouth firmly shut in a silent protest to the Harry Potter who had used him, that's right, used him, when the angry blonde came across two bewildered looking girls walking up the path towards Hogwarts' entrance.

Draco nodded and went to walk past, when one of the girls laid a hand on his shoulder and stopped him, "Help us find Dumbledore please?" She asked.

Draco nodded again and motioned for the girls too follow him, their luggage floating behind.

Harry from a far noticed this and shook his head, still in his pissed off state at the fact Draco had walked away from him, and accused him with lying, of all things.

Didn't Draco see that the new predicament they were in defined the rules between them? That if they were to get together in any shape or form it could ruin the foundations of the saving grace of all man kind?

No Draco didn't see that, he was way to self absorbed.

XXXXX

Draco walked through the halls of Hogwarts with unburdened stride, for he knew the way like the back of his hand. The two girls behind him however, had a little trouble keeping up due to shorter legs and laziness. But soon enough they were there, by the entrance to Dumbledore's rooms, whilst the gargoyle came down revealing the staircase.

"Ooh!" Katrina cooed, "Fancy…"

Draco smiled and bowed his head quickly before turning around and leaving the two girls to clamber up the stairs and as they did so, house elves swarmed upon the girls' luggage carrying it off in random directions.

"Now that's what I call hospitality!" Sophie stated.

As they reached to top step, Katrina stilled a little, "I hate school." She whispered before walking to the door and knocking lightly on the wood.

"Come in girls!" Came a raised voice from the other side.

Katrina pushed the door open slowly, and was met by a bright room and two teachers, One, whom she guessed was Dumbledore by his old features, looked positively welcoming and winked at both girls, and the other had a scowl mile wide and looked like he had come home and found his wife humping a prize turkey.

"Well, well, these are the two transfer students then?" Snape growled, before regaining his manners and leaning over and holding his hand out, "I am professor Snape, potions master of Hogwarts, and you two are?" Both girls shook his hand and smiled up at him.

"I'm Katrina and this is Sophie." Katrina beamed; she usually did the talking whilst around Sophie.

"And I am professor Dumbledore, headmaster here at Hogwarts." Both girls turned and smiled at the grey man, "Please sit down." Dumbledore motioned too the two seats in front of him, which both girls sat down in almost immediately.

"Welcome to Hogwarts…"

XXXXX

Sasuke stepped out of the shower and reached quickly for a towel. He went towards the sink, ready to brush his teeth before dinner, when he caught a look at Orochimaru's marking that marred his beautiful flesh. Sasuke grimaced and suddenly felt sad, he couldn't believe it had happened to him, and when it did Sophie was there for him, to hold him and look after him and keep him safe. But she wasn't there now, she was so far away.

Why? Why was it him, and not his older Brother Itachi? It made him mad to think he was a pawn in this stupid little game of power and deceit and now, he had to fight the bastard with three over dramatic queens.

Oh the mess…

XXXXX

"So we get our own rooms?" Katrina excitedly asked.

"Yes, I feel that if you two have your own room it will prevent trouble between you and your houses."

"Shall we sort them now headmaster?" Snape asked Dumbledore a little too eager.

"Yes Severus, patience is a virtue. However I understand your excitement, I am rather eager to know more of these two."

Dumbledore summoned the sorting hat, which perked up immediately and greeted the two new girls enthusiastically.

Dumbledore placed the hat first on the quiet Sophie's head, who blushed at the odd garment.

"Your intelligent, I see that my dear. But also loyal, and courageous when you need to be. But your selfishness shines through more than anything, and you can prove more to yourself than to anyone else. Slytherin my dear!" Sophie smiled at Katrina who awaited her turn with patience.

Dumbledore strode over to Katrina and placed the hat on her head, after removing it from Sophie's and Katrina immediately sat straighter and smirked towards Snape.

"You my dear," The hat started, "Are someone who thinks of others, but likes doing things for yourself. You like power and control, in fact you relish in it. Even though you are remarkably intelligent you don't push yourself enough. Like Sophie you are loyal but unlike her you are only loyal until someone inflicts negativity on you and then you leave. You are a powerful woman, but not so much on your magic, however you have capability's my dear.

Slytherin for you too!"

Snape smirked, two new students for him, who with a little discipline should be great and make a name for Slytherin all over again.

XXXX

Harry opened the door to his rooms, and stepped inside, relishing in the warmth radiating in his room. Someone had lit the fire place, ready for him when he returned from the snowy world outside of Hogwarts. He smiled softly before stripping down to just his boxers and laying on his bed.

He summoned the remote for his stereo player and quickly turned on the radio…

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth_

_Color of cafe au lait alright_

_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,_

_More-more-more_

Harry's skin started bumping over as this unknown artists started singing her heart out, in a rather raunchy manner.

He started wiggling his hips a little, smiling for being such an idiot. His feet itched to move to the floor, and so he got up and danced, hips swaying and arms by his side until they too started following the rhythm.

_Now he's back home doing' 9 to 5_

And then he bumped to the beat, sliding down, his bum nearly touching the floor, before stroking it up in the air.

"Nice!" Harry froze his back to the person who had interrupted his very private dance, "Could you do that on my lap?"

"Naruto!" He seethed.

"Yeah, can you?" Naruto sounded a little shy.

"Can I what?" Harry spat, still facing away from the other boy.

"Do that on my lap!" Naruto shouted out of embarrassment for Harry and for himself for asking such a question. He paled before blushing.

Harry turned around; a little shocked at what he had heard. Did he hear correctly? Naruto wanted a lap dance?

The song had ended and Harry smiled, "Sorry, songs over!"

"But we could put on more music!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto!" Harry warned, "You weren't even supposed to see that, and to be honest I don't even know why I did it!"

"Yeah but it was hott!" Naruto whined.

"I know, I felt kind of sexy doing it!" Harry admitted shyly.

Naruto moved into the room more, looking Harry up and down, "You look sexy with no clothes on!"

Harry immediately grabbed an inanimate object and tried to cover himself with it, a failing task that amused the small Naruto even more.

"Harry, come here!" He asked, oblivious to Harry's discomfort.

"Why?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Cause its now a slow song and my mood has changed substantially.

"I…Naruto I don't know what you want from me…but what ever it is I'm not interested in giving it too you!"

Naruto frowned slightly, walking further towards Harry, leaving the door ajar slightly. "I don't think that's totally true Harry, you flirt with me!"

"When?" Harry spat.

"Training for one, your always fighting with me, and we usually end up on the floor!"

"Naruto," Harry sighed, "Its you that starts the fights!"

"And you partake in them!" Naruto screeched.

"Only because there is like fifty of you and if I don't partake I get beaten!" Harry moved closer to Naruto, making the scruffy blondes heart beat a little too hard, and when Naruto thought Harry might be moving to be closer to him, the brunette walked past and aimed directly for his closet.

Upon opening it, he saw a couple of new pairs of clothes, some black baggy jeans and a few t-shirts.

"I thought you might like them," Naruto mumbled, "I saw them whilst in Diagon Alley and was too shy to give them to you on Christmas day." Harry smiled sadly, "Sorry.." Came a meek after thought from Naruto.

"No I love them!" Harry exclaimed.

"Really?" Naruto perked up.

Harry nodded and pulled the jeans out, and pulled them on, "I think I'm going to need a belt!" Harry added, as he showed Naruto the extra room, "Even you could fit in these with me!" Naruto blushed as Harry rummaged for a belt, and even after he had found one the jeans still hung low on his defined hips.

"You look great!" Naruto purred, and Harry pulled a T-shirt out of the closet.

"I never wear green," He mumbled, "Does it look ok?"

"Fucking fantastic you idiot!" Harry beamed a goofy grin.

"Thanks mate, I really appreciate it!"

XXXXX

Draco lay down on his bed and turned his head to gaze out of the window, expecting a worried Harry to storm into his room at any moment.

He started humming lightly, his fingers tapping on his hips in a moderate beat…

"And I don't want the world to see me,

Cause I don't think that they'd understand,

When everything's meant to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am."

And he let the tears flow, for it was the truth. Who would understand his bulimia? His fear? His lack of confidence? And when all his world came crashing down upon him, why did he only want Harry there?

He got up, determined to make Harry see they were meant to be.

XXXX

"Kiss me Harry!" Naruto subtly demanded.

Harry stilled from looking in the mirror, "What?" He asked quietly, a lump forming in his throat as adrenalin rushed round his body. For some reason he wanted to, experimentation right?

"Kiss. Me." Naruto hissed seductively.

"Kiss you?" Harry asked, shaking slightly, could he do this after what he had said to Draco?

"Come here and kiss me!" Naruto pointed to the spot in front of him, and Harry's legs seemed to move without a thought.

He got close, very close, and leaned down a little, before cupping Naruto's face in his hands and looking in the deep blue eyes. "Kiss you?" He asked again.

"I think that's what I said?" Naruto asked, a little confused.

Harry leaned in and placed his lips lightly on Naruto's, before pulling away again. Naruto whimpered at the lack of contact and wrapped his arms round Harry's neck, pulling him closer, and kissed him deeply. Lips and tongues collided with passion.

Harry pulled away once again, "How was that?" He asked slyly, hoping for a good answer.

"More," Naruto whimpered, moving his hands to Harry's thin hips and pulling him onto the bed.

Harry complied, and fell beneath an eager Naruto, who quickly kissed the dark haired boy before leaning down and kissing his abdomen.

"Naruto…" Harry yelped through a tickle, "I don't want to do this!"

Naruto frowned before nodding, "Just kissing yeah?"

"Yeah!" Harry nodded and they resumed kissing for a while, before that too became awkward.

XXXXXX

Draco wiped the tears from his face as he approached Harry's room. He walked slowly to the portrait and hesitated before knocking. He quivered inside, his heart beating in an un-balanced rhythm as he raised his hand to knock, and as he placed his hand against the frame the door silently slid open.

He opened it fully, and peered inside his crush's room.

And there is was, Harry cupping that Naruto's face, and leaning into kiss him passionately, with soft moans escaping each boys throats, and before Draco knew it they were on Harry's bed, kissing and Naruto was making his way down Harry's stomach, kissing him.

Draco saw it all, or so he thought.

XXXX

"This is your room," Dumbledore said brightly to the two girls as he opened the door, that was on the same floor as the four sixth year boys, "I hope you find it comfortable enough, I'm sure you two will figure out who's room is who's." Dumbledore smiled as the two girls clambered through the portrait hole, "You will find a pouch of floo powder above the fire place, please remember to join me and Severus in Hogsmeade in an hour."

Katrina nodded and mentioned she wouldn't forget before Dumbledore left them to be settled, "What did he say the password was again?" She asked whilst peering around there small living room.

"Chocolate moose." Sophie replied blandly.

"Ooh…look we have a cd player!"

XXXXX

Naruto had left Harry's rooms after the awkwardness had ensued and strode happily over to his rooms, and was met with a rather glum looking Sasuke, complete with wet hair and shirtless body.

"Dumbledore came by, he wants to take all four of us to Hogsmeade for dinner. Apparently he has something to show us."

Naruto scowled, "They don't do ramen there!"

"Can you ever eat anything else?" Sasuke scolded.

"Yes… but I like what I like and that's ramen." Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke, before lowering it in a misguided point.

"Well we have to be there soon, and we have to tell Dray and your lover!" Sasuke mocked Naruto, who narrowed his eyes.

"Ill tell Draco, if you tell Harry. I don't feel like talking to Harry at the moment!"

Sasuke nodded, and went to dress himself and dry his hair.

XXXX

Naruto knocked on Draco's door about five times before he finally decided to give up. He looked around, and on the other side of the hall he saw Harry leaving his room, "Harry!" He shouted, the echo bouncing off the walls.

"Yeah?" Harry replied skeptically.

"You know Draco's password, can you come and open the door?"

Harry wafted over swiftly and knocked politely before whispering the password and waiting for the door to open.

However before it could open fully, Draco had almost ripped the portrait open and stood, glaring murderously at the two boys in front of him, who proceeded to step back a little.

"What?" He snapped.

"We all have to go to Hogsmeade with Dumbledore, and we have to leave within five minutes."

"I don't want to go, tell the old bastard I'm sick." Draco spat.

"It doesn't work like that," Naruto stated, "We have to go!"

"Where are we meeting him?" Harry asked, slyly trying to give the angry Draco the information.

"At the entrance." Naruto replied suspiciously.

"See you there Draco…" Harry mumbled and walked away.

"See you…" Naruto said lowly before he too turned and walked away.

"Yeah…" Draco mused, "See you kissing Harry again and Ill kill you…" His eyes narrowed, eyelashes fluttering lightly. "That's a promise."


	9. Pub anger

**I hope everyone who reads this is still liking it, for I am loving writing the bugger! We shall see some twists and turns soon...as for now, lets get angry!**

* * *

Draco strolled into the Three Broomsticks with an air of anger that made the maid behind the bar stop flirting with the old men sitting before it and stare, her sexuality running for cover and her face fell. Could someone be that angry?

Draco moved behind Dumbledore and followed him to the back of the pub, in a softly lighted, smoke free corner. The three other boys followed, Naruto brushing up against Harry in a hinting manner.

Sasuke let his head drop slightly, frowning at the stares the group were getting, his glare adding to the barmaids fear.

Once seated, Dumbledore smiled a rather mischievous smile at the four boys, "Professor Snape shall be a little late I am afraid."

"What a shame…" Harry mumbled. He was sat beside Naruto on the booth against the wall, with Sasuke to his left and Draco in front of him, sat beside Dumbledore.

"What are you four going to drink?" He asked, a glint in his eye that seemed to be a permanent feature of the old man.

The four boys told him there preferences of drink, and Dumbledore waved for the barmaid to collect their order, and they were all soon drinking and smiling politely in front of each other.

"So how is the band going?" Dumbledore asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine," Draco snorted, "Although we haven't practiced yet!"

Harry smiled guiltily, slightly ruffled that Draco seemed to be trying to kill him with his eyes, and Harry stared back, each boys eyes not breaking away from each other for a few seconds.

"I want you too perform on stage, at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated, breaking the silence once again. A quick glance from Harry stopped loving glances from Naruto, who seemed to have been following Harry's every move since he first laid eyes on him.

"I'm quite sure we are no where near ready to perform yet though professor Dumbledore" Sasuke added meekly attempting to keep the slowly dying conversation flowing through the intense tension.

"Yeah, I agree" Harry said, slightly louder than expected due the surrounding noise and his half hearted response keeping his mind and mouth busy before he started ranting about how unfair this whole situation was. In truth he didn't really want to perform ever or even leave his room after he returned from this most ridiculous waste of time meal and this was all because of the look given to him from Draco. When had Draco begun to affect him like this? His heart melted, he had really hurt the boy sitting across from him for there to be anger a thousand times worse than hell to be radiating so carelessly from Draco.

"So is this the all important reason for this lavish dinner this evening?" Draco asked in a rather agitated tone, his rigid stare never leaving Harry.

"No, no" Dumbledore returned with his oh so cheeky grin. "I have some exciting news and a little present for you all, but we must wait for Professor Snape to arrive."

"Do you think he will be here soon Dumbledore, its just that my stomach grumbles and yet nothing in this pub will suffice, all I really want is the most enormous bowl of ramen I could consume in one sitting" Naruto explain as politely as his stomach would allow.

"Now, if I understand correctly what I have in store for you, you will enjoy more than probably a life supply of ramen" Dumbledore added with another wise smile.

"You clearly don't know how much Naruto adores ramen!" Sasuke replied quite sure that nothing Dumbledore had, would impress Naruto more than ramen.

"Don't be so sure my young friends, I have a feeling that you Sasuke will like this a little more than the others." Dumbledore said with a slight glance at the clock over the bar.

"So if this _present _is for Sasuke why on Earth are the rest of us here?" Malfoy blurted in an overtly rude yet fed up manner and his stare finally breaking from the, now, gulping and nervous Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, I take it you are not underestimating my judgement?" Dumbledore asked a little annoyance present in his voice, his eyes shooting, not daggers but pins at Draco.

Draco simply stared and once again they fell into silence, Harry looking around the room in vain to find something to occupy his gaze, and Draco once again trying to kill the lying-deceitful-and about to regret it brunette with his eyes. Sasuke looked upon the two boys and huffed, '_Drama queens_' he thought and secretly shook his head and as for Naruto, he merely stayed oblivious to the situation and reached under the table for Harry's hand.

Harry's head snapped from the ceiling round immediately to Naruto, who smiled sheepishly and squeezed his hand in lovingly manner, and some memory from the past begged to be remembered as he looked deep inside the eyes of the boy in front of him.

Fb-

Someone was calling to Naruto from the stands of the school gym, as he fought against an opponent from an opposing school to his, back in Japan. And the cheers pushed the tiring Naruto on, and the voice…so sweet and so loving convinced him not to give up and to be proud of his dramatic fighting.

"Come on Naruto…Yeah! Knock them dead!" And with the final blow, Naruto had accomplished what he had set out to do…Win the combat competition.

And he turned, his features softening as he looked to the boy that was trying to jump for joy for his boyfriend had won, however torn muscles restricted his movement, and he merely jiggled his voice drowning out all others.

_Fuzzy eyebrows…_

_My one and only Rock Lee…_

And Naruto didn't hear the announcing of his title of winner of the tournament, no, all he cared about was the broken boy that couldn't stop laughing and cheering, the boy that only just made it from hospital to witness the tournament.

Lee had done it for Naruto and Naruto had won for Lee.

Efb-

"I love you Fuzzy eyebrows…" Naruto mumbled, oblivious to the four staring faces upon him as he gazed lovingly into the Rock Lee-look a like's face, with soft welcoming features that Harry recognized from his moments with Draco when they hadn't been fighting.

And the moment seemed to stop time within the Three Broomsticks, or rather slow it down to a sad songs momentum.

Sasuke shook his head regretfully, his head lowering as he did so, as he too remembered Lee and Naruto together until the very day they had to leave for England, and he remembered the raw hurt that Naruto and indeed Lee felt as they left each other at the port-key terminal.

Each break of the heart being mimicked by the pops from tourists or travellers being sped at a million miles per second from the very place the three boys stood, and Sasuke could feel the sadness between the boys.

Lee had gotten better after he had torn every muscle in his body, after he had lost the almost murderous fight with Gaara, for Naruto and the love that spawned between them. And in turn, Naruto only fought to prove himself to his boyfriend…the only person in his life because they wanted to be, not because of Naruto's curse, not because they felt obliged too. No: Lee was there because he loved Naruto more than life its self.

And it was painful to see both boys desperately trying not to cry in front of Kakashi, and fellow sensei Gai, it pulled every sorrowful fibre inside of Sasuke's body to see the desperation as Kakashi motioned for Naruto to leave and Naruto to fight against his teacher and try in vain to steal one last kiss before he had to leave for good.

Fb-

"No…Kakashi!" Naruto pushed against the stronger, older man, "Please let me go back! Please!" He pleaded tears starting to fall innocently with anger from his eyes, "You have to let me go!"

"Naruto…I am sorry…" Kakashi pushed him forward more, "We will miss our exit and…"He pushed more, Naruto starting to stiffen more, "It will be harder…in the long run…"

"Lee!" Naruto screamed, his hand reaching around the tall teacher, reaching out for his boyfriend.

Efb-

And at that point, and still to the very day they were living through now, no one knew when the two boys would return, if ever from England.

And Sasuke was the only one to see Lee cry a river of tears, for Naruto in rage had activated his port-key without a second glance back, and to Sasuke's knowledge, Lee had never replied to Naruto's letters, nor did he mention Naruto in any letter's sent to Kakashi, the letters only being a sly way to let Naruto he was still living.

And so, Sasuke shook his head out of remorse for his friend and fellow student, and he too identified with the pangs of guilt and hurt that could be felt when missing someone you loved, for he had felt it too on so many lonely and cold nights without Sophie, his saviour.

And while Sasuke shook his head, Naruto seemed to move closer to Harry, his head burying in the crook of Harry's neck and arm coming to wrap around the unmoving Gryffindor's waist.

Draco's eyes widened so much that they immediately became blood shot, and he felt the slow bubbling anger rise from the abyss and form into rage visible by the slow flinching of the table all four boys were sat around, the liquid in each persons goblet sloshing over the sides leaving droplets trickled all over the table.

And Draco broke, something inside his pale skinny frame snapped like twigs underfoot and he suddenly felt void of all emotion, and like time itself in the Three Broomsticks, that very moment, his thoughts and motions went still.

He liked Harry for the lack of judgment shown to Draco on the first day they were ever friendly towards each other, and he loved Harry because he wasn't supposed to and he knew this well, from what his father had told him countless times before he died…never feel for anyone…never feel for the enemy.

However it's exactly what Draco did, he felt for Harry and he admired him for all the things he had overcome; The death of his parents, the abuse from his family, the sudden announcement of his wizarding lineage, battle, war…Sirius.

All of this admiration had built into a form of love that was completely undeniable; He loved Harry for all that Harry was, a brave, stupid Gryffindor with a heart the size of heaven and problems that could consume the earth with in seconds, had he ever let them do so.

But Harry didn't, because he stayed as strong as possible for everyone around him, and for the past six years had stayed with his head held high just for the wizarding nation.

Harry Potter, person extraordinaire and keeper of Draco's bruised little heart was…currently being held by _that _Naruto? And Harry seemed to be doing nothing about it, in fact he was letting it happen without a second thought, and his gaze hadn't yet met Draco's, and so Draco couldn't show him how utterly hurt he was, for the lying and dismissal of what they could have had, could have been, and would have if it wasn't for the stupid war and people that seemed to keep cocking up everything that Draco held dear to him.

And as for Dumbledore, he seemed to be staring at Naruto with a look of utter confusion, with a little twist of questioning as to why the fox like boy was acting this way.

But he couldn't think of it for too long, because the spell the group seemed to be under broke, returning all moments and thoughts to a state of steady speed, and in doing so, Draco suddenly was hit by fury once more, and by being able to finish his thought process quicker he motioned to stand, his now rampant anger towards Naruto and indeed Harry ready to burst.

He pushed his chair back, the scraping of wood on stone making each person within the resumed noise of the Three Broomsticks still and turn to look at the flushed Draco and stood, pointing at the still oblivious Naruto and rather shocked and…was that frightened Draco saw in Harry's eyes? Yes… the rather shocked and frightened Harry Potter.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but a wave of outrage swept through him, and the walls of the pub shook violently, each glass object in the room being drawn to the ceiling like metal to a magnet before proceeding to drop directly to the floor and crashing violently rendering the floor of the pub to be cased in glass from window's, bottles, reading glasses and anything else of the like.

Harry scared out of his wits, pushed Naruto away violently and climbed harshly over Sasuke and stormed out of the pub directly into the cold and dark of the world outside. The rest of his group stood staring between each other, their eyes the only moving part of each other's bodies.

Draco however was the first too move after a few seconds of stunned silence, and walked once again with unburdened anger straight out of the warmth of the room, following the brunette.

Sasuke sighed, and he too got up to let Naruto run out as well his eyes watching his fellow student leave after Harry and Draco, and after the small blonde left, Sasuke smiled sadly towards Dumbledore.

"Go my boy…they will need you." And Sasuke nodded towards the old mad, no questions present in his mind.

XXXXX

Harry walked out into the cold, his black jeans getting slowly soaked and with that his trainers did so too, by the snow that melted under his feet. It had been snowing when they left Hogwarts, a December comfort Harry was so accustomed too from his many years at Hogwarts over Christmas.

He knew the direction would lead him straight to the Shrieking Shack and he accepted this for it was the first place he had met Sirius and for unknown reasons he believed this might bring him closer to his dead Godfather.

'_Why are you not here when I need you the most?_' Harry thought in his mind, whilst his thoughts ran over the past week and a bit; the first kiss with Draco and then the first encounter…sexually. Harry grimaced at this…could people really be that cruel as too sleep with someone and leave, just like that? And then to top his thoughts off the lie to Draco that he didn't fancy Naruto, and then go and kiss him.

'Draco would kill me if he knew…' Harry mumbled to himself, and yes he could hear footsteps being him and he cursed, why couldn't they leave him alone? If they were going to be together as much as Dumbledore had suggested then all three of them would have to get used to the fact he liked being alone and he relished in his own company. But was that really true?

Harry walked past the pathetic fence that cornered off the haunted building from Hogsmeade and straight down it's snowed over and night shaded path, his feet rhythmically placing themselves below his body, getting Harry to his destination quicker than expected.

And as he was met with the front door to the house, Harry sighed at the fact it wouldn't open itself for him in a hurry, didn't it see he needed to get inside?

Further behind Harry, Draco stilled when he was met with the break in the fencing that stood with warning around the grounds of the house, a young adult who was most definitely scared to go into the building that had tales of ghosts to horrible to mention walk its halls.

And not so soon after Draco had stopped at the fence, so did Naruto, his arms wrapped around his body in protest to the cold, as it was biting his visible bits of flesh and causing his discomfort.

And then Sasuke arrived, standing between the two blue eyed, fair haired boys and sadly looking at the building that was only visible by the stars and moon that hung loosely in the sky.

"He can't be in there alone." Draco said with concern, and both Japanese students turned and looked at him, and nodded in response, "Here," Draco pulled out his wand "Lumos!" He said loudly and his wand glowed with a light that illuminated a radius of 10 metres around him.

"I'm going, are you two coming?" And all three boys headed for the Shrieking Shack, to find a Harry Potter, who was currently spilling his heart out to a mere memory of the only loving family he had ever had.

XXXX

Harry entered the house and made his way quickly up the stairs to the dilapidated bedroom he had first found the fresh-out-of-prison man, his feet tripping up the stairs a few times, causing him to fall forward and up the stairs of all things. And once finally up, Harry looked for signs as to which room was the one he was looking for the only telling which was the traces of Ron's blood still present on the floor, from when Sirius attacked him in third year. Harry smiled inwardly at this, for Ron hadn't been very nice to him recently, often letting Harry be alone without a fight for it first and that stung harshly, especially as he was spending all his free time ogling at easy girls….of all things.

Once in the room, he stood directly in the middle and looked around, memories filling his mind and he smiled, "Sirius…" Harry whispered in a tone of beckoning, "Sirius, talk to me!" Harry shuddered at the cold blowing through the 'Shack.

"Sirius, I have spent too much time without you, before I met you and before I let you die….

And now I need your help, I need someone to be strong for me and I especially need some guidance… You see I have been condemned to a life of looking after and just as equally _being_ looked after by three people I hardly know.

Is it such a bad thing that I want to run away and tell each and every one of them to fuck off? I guess it is, for the mere thought turns my insides out and I get a weird feeling… It's wrong to hate them.

Oh Sirius! After you passed away I had to return to those awful Dursley's and I got mocked, of all things, by Vernon and Petunia for loving you, for missing you. They would talk to me as if a baby and would take no ears too the warning set upon them by the Order.

I mean, who really was going to hurt them, when they are supposed to look after me like cling film looks after food eh? And besides that, Dudley was the only nice one of them, and he would sit with me whilst I was made to do late night chores, and he would make me laugh and smile.

And then he got me drunk and I liked the feeling of no inhibitions, no thoughts as to your death and yes that does sound so unbelievably horrible, but I liked the face I didn't have to face reality any longer.

And the first thing I wanted to tell you tonight was just that… I am an alcoholic." Harry fell to his knees and looked upon his warn tired hands and sighed for he could almost feel Sirius in the room, but see him…no. He couldn't see much with the lack of glasses.

And three sets of eyes were upon him with concern as they stood in the doorway, watching this breaking boy spill his heart to a person that wasn't even there, in atom nor spirit…only the weak mind of Harry Potter.

Harry let out a sarcastic chuckle, "I lost my virginity, Sirius. I know you told me to wait until I was in a relationship, but I fucked up Sirius and I hurt someone. Guess I should have listened to you a little more? Shouldn't I?

And it was perfect, he was perfect and beautiful and yes I had very raw and deep feelings for him and still do, in a way, and it hurts to know that this…curse I have been placed under in order to save the fucking already corrupt wizarding world from a guy I have never even heard of and…it's the whole Voldemort situation all over again.

And because if the curse I cant try and let my feelings develop for him and neither shall I let myself even come close to it, for I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to lead him to trouble.

And his name is Draco Malfoy if you're wondering, such a shock isn't it?" Harry let out a laugh, and Draco smiled as his fury faded slowly away, "Lucius' son, of all people, and he is beautiful Sirius, I wish you could see him, I wish you could know.

I wish you could be here and let me load my problems onto you, you were my only friend dear Sirius, the only one who wasn't blinded by my fame and glory, or even my money. You were just there, for me.

And I need you now," Harry started crying, thick pent up tears streaming down his tanned skin and making a paste with the dust of the floor, "I need you Sirius, to be here and to tell me that I should do what I want and pursue a life of happiness instead of always trying to make other people happy!"

Harry's words were then inaudible for tears had taken over, and in his sober state he let them come, and he faced the fact that Sirius was never to come back and had to deal with the situation he was now in.

The three boys in the doorway were crying as well, not as hard as Harry, but were crying because he was and it hurt them to feel the pain inside their…friend, "Sirius!" Shouted Harry as he slumped more to the floor, "I need you….Family!" Harry sobbed and banged his fist against the floor and as he did so, the three other boys fists began to ache and throb and in unison they screamed 'Ow!' Harry didn't notice…

Instead, Harry attacked the floor with full force, using only his fists, "Why are you dead Sirius!" And Draco launched himself across the room and took in the broken and sobbing boy into his arms, rocking him gently and they both cried like that, until Sasuke and Naruto joined them, and they sat there until dawn holding each other, crying with each other, but no words were said…

* * *

**Ooooo so we see that they boys cry when each other does too! special...**

**Please review, it makes my day!**


	10. Dildo accusations

**Mention: Last chapter, some material was written by my friend Eli, who is amazing and I love her. Sorry, I forgot to mention, don't sue me for my Maoam Eli… please.**

**Also, I must say how much I love winding Sophie up just before each chapter is posted… if only she had patience and had sense in the mornings. Love you Soph.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, love you!**

* * *

Dawn swarmed through the holes in the walls of the Shrieking shack, causing each boy to stir from their trance; unwrapping his hand from Naruto's, Sasuke stood, stretching his taught muscles. Harry slid from the grasp of Draco, a dull pain in his neck from the position he had taken when Draco wrapped his arms around his shaking with upset form. The two blondes pulled each other up and stretched too, joints clicking in unison.

"We have to get back, Dumbledore might be pissed!" Harry said; sleep beckoning him with every slow close of the eyes and Draco nodded and motioned for Harry to take his hand, for he could see weariness present on the brunettes face, and Harry obliged as he was guided down the stairs and into the underground tunnel that would lead all four boys to the castle. The dark consumed them once inside and Harry, for the first time showed his unique technique, he had devised during the first few hours of training, something that neither Naruto nor Sasuke had seen for Harry usually stayed with basic techniques during shared training sessions.

Harry had a natural ability to manipulate light, drawing it from memories in the recesses of his mind and any light of any form in his presence. He could copy light, strip it, pull it into him and for added use, he could use light in any form he wanted, often settling on weapons that were could not be broken and could easily be re-summoned by him.

It was because of the manipulation of light that Harry found it easy to see in the dark, the ability strengthening as the days went on. He had attained this power by sitting in the dark, willing his eyes to see objects that no other human could see with the naked eye under a blanket of black, and slowly he could piece together bright white objects that shone with a green tint, much like that of night vision goggles. He had trained and trained and now, it took less time to see more things and a stroll through the sky's at night would now prove little problem to Harry. However it still took a lot of energy and chakra, and whilst the boys were walking Harry decided to imagine an orb of light in his hand and use that to walk to instead of the faint light from the wands held by Sasuke and Naruto.

Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds, imagining an orb of light in his hand, and when he opened his eyes an orb of light was, indeed, in his hand, bathing the passageway in bright light, much like a cave illuminated by sunlight.

On the walls were hundreds of love notes, claw marks and what Harry guessed via a pang in his heart as the sign the Marauders were here…once.

Walking quickly as to get to the castle for sleep, Harry tugged on the hand held by Draco and pulled him between Naruto and Sasuke, finishing the walk in less time than normal.

The boys climbed out of the hole by the Whomping Willow and ran as fast as their exhausted legs could carry them, taking no time at all to reach the stairs that led to their rooms.

"We will meet you here in two hours yeah?" Harry said to the three boys around him, and dropped Draco's hand whilst turning to his rooms, running in the direction without haste where he proceeded to fall asleep for the full two hours.

XXXXX

Draco stood outside Harry's rooms, his foot tapping in annoyance seeing as the Dark haired boy was taking his time to get dressed and awaken fully to attend breakfast. Naruto and Sasuke were behind the Slytherin, shaking their heads in hunger and desperation. The sleep they had so joyfully relished in hadn't been enough, but their hunger had taken over, begging them to eat now and sleep later.

"Harry!" Draco shouted in a warning tone.

"I am coming ok!" Harry shouted back, whilst pulling on a pair of trainers and hopping to the door, and upon opening it to the pissed off faces out side his rooms, he smiled and scratched his head, "God… because of you were late!" He mocked, and the three boys in front of him frowned.

"Hurry up!" He shouted as he walked passed them, almost running to the Great Hall.

XXXX

They opened the doors in a style much like one of a rock star, and it seemed on arrival that the entire Hogwarts Christmas population was eating breakfast at the same time as they were, and the community of eaters were all sitting on what was normally the Slytherin table, for the other three tables were not needed due to lack of students. The teachers table was still occupied, the people sitting at it: Kakashi, Snape and a rather flustered looking McGonagall.

The four boys walked in and were met with what sounded like a rather brutal verbal argument in a language that only Sasuke and Naruto could understand, "What the fuck is going on?" Harry inquired to no one at all, and looked towards the top of the table as he sat down, his group to the bottom.

"Oh… its just Sophie and Katrina arguing again!" Sasuke stated as if it was the norm, to see his girlfriend and her best friend arguing at breakfast…in Hogwarts. Sasuke double took what he said, "Sophie…Katrina…arguing…" Sasuke's jaw dropped to the floor, almost, and dumbfounded by what he had said he looked around for explanation.

Naruto looked back, his eyes in question before he realised…there was food on the table. "Don't you see?" Sasuke growled.

"See…" Naruto trailed, as if his team-mate had gone mad.

"Them!" Sasuke flung his arm in the direction of the girls.

"Yes… I see them you idiot, I'm not blind you fool!" Naruto looked hurt, and started to eat, "Now, can I be left in piece to eat my scrambled eggs and sausages?" He looked directly at Sasuke, before lowering his head over his plate and shovelling food into his mouth and Sasuke's puzzled mind had added confusion over Naruto eating anything but Ramen.

The noise from Naruto's munching sounded very much like that of a pig, and Sasuke found it hard to watch his girlfriend arguing with the noise going on from Naruto who was sitting opposite him, next to Draco, and so as Sasuke looked upon the two dark haired girls, he reached out and hit Naruto on the head, pushing the boys face into his food.

"What was that for!" Naruto shouted from within his eggs, however Sasuke was incoherent and started to listen, just to make sure if it was them, to the conversation from the girls.

"Shut up you idiot! I do not…" Katrina shouted, her fluent Japanese drawling over the hall.

"You so do, I see it you fucking nonce!" Sophie shouted back.

"See what exactly?" Katrina placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"You enlarged your tits!" Sophie screeched, and Kakashi looked up from his book and inspected the small girls' breasts, nodding at the fact they did look bigger since he had last seen her at Durmstang, but quickly buried his head back into his nearly finished book.

"You're a fucking pigeon!" Katrina screamed, her finger pointing directly between Sophie's eyes.

"So what if I am?" Sophie laughed, and Katrina did too, "Your…a…" Sophie mumbled something that didn't make sense in either English nor Japanese.

"What?" Katrina spat confused.

"I tried to say…" Sophie whispered something to Katrina who laughed, and turned to the teachers table, looking upon Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" She shouted in English, "How do you say dildo?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, before calling back the answer.

"Its…" Katrina whispered the answer to Sophie, who huffed, placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"POPI!" She shouted and Naruto and Kakashi bust into laughter, both their hands on their stomachs and tears nearly welling in their eyes. Katrina stepped from behind the bench and walked round to Sophie who opened her eyes wide in fear, and Katrina pointed, huffed and stormed in the direction of the hysterical Naruto. Sophie followed, making brief eye contact with the astounded and very confused Sasuke and darted her eyes swiftly to Naruto, wishing he would shut up. Apparently Katrina wished the same, and as she walked past Naruto she pushed his head directly into his eggs and sausages and the action was followed by a groan that sounded soaked in HP sauce.

Katrina looked back at her Japanese friends with narrowed eyes, "You coming then?" She asked as if it was something they should have naturally done and Sasuke stood immediately, darting for Sophie over the table and grabbing her hand. However Naruto was a little slow at responding, as he still had to wipe breakfast from his face.

Sasuke turned to Harry and Draco who both had a look of complete confusion on their faces, "You two gonna come, and meet these two?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Harry!" Draco stated quickly, "We will come to your rooms in about… just after lunch?" He asked hopefully, and was answered with a nod from Sasuke who left the room, his girlfriend at his side for the first time in months, Katrina storming her way up the stairs and Naruto following with reluctance.

After the four ex-Durmstang students left, Draco turned to the schoolmate in front of him with a cheeky grin on his face, and Harry shifted uncomfortably and tried to look down at his food, but the eyes upon him burnt little holes in his mind and he eventually looked up, "What?" He questioned nervously.

"Do you really think I am beautiful?" Draco asked without hesitance, and his eyes sparkled with a thousand emotions. Harry looked down, the previous nights' confession ringing through his mind.

fb-

"And it was perfect, he was perfect and beautiful and yes I had very raw and deep feelings for him and still do, in a way…"

efb-

"I said so, didn't I?" Harry mumbled whilst looking at his eggs intently. Draco smiled and reached for Harry's chin, pulling his head up to make eye contact.

"So…" Draco trailed off as he looked in the nervous eyes of the boy in front of him.

"I…" Harry looked down, his voice low, almost in a whisper, "I…think I might be gay…"

Draco looked upon Harry with a loving gaze, "You do?" He questioned carefully.

"Yeah… I think I fancy you…" Harry blushed, his cheeks tinted a pretty pink.

"That's nice Harry!" Draco stated in a very condescending tone and Harry looked up to be met with mischievous eyes.

"Nice!" Harry asked back a little offended, and Draco nodded, getting up from the table and walking towards the door of the Great Hall, "Nice!" Harry shouted after him and he too got up and walked out of the door in great pursuit of the blonde and in time he caught up with the tall recluse, just outside of his rooms and managed to slide inside the room before the door shut, much to the annoyance of the painted Weird Sisters.

"Nice!" Harry questioned once again, and Draco turned around with his grin still plastered on his face.

"Amazing… but when did you start to like me then? I thought you weren't gay!" Draco mimicked Katrina's earlier actions and placed his hands on his hips.

"I… Maybe when I started talking to you… nicely!" Harry stated with a nod of his head.

"You sure!" Draco quizzed, his eyebrows raised.

"No…yes… does it matter? Nothing can happen anyway!" Harry huffed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"You say that Harry and yet I don't totally believe you…" Draco shook his head doubtfully, the goofy grin that was on his face now gone, "I don't think you have ever thought about me in that way!"

Harry frowned, "What about when…when we… you know…" Harry's hand shot from his pocket and he ran it through his hair in embarrassment.

"Sexual feelings yes…" Draco picked up his grin again, "Oh, I forgot the part about the raw feelings you had…" Harry blushed and looked down.

"I…" Harry closed his eyes, imagining something that Draco would never imagined to happen, and when the eyes of the Gryffindor opened, he saw the tip of his finger shining with a bright white light. Lifting it to mid air, he began to write, backwards to himself, a declaration of his feelings for the blonde, _'I want this to happen, just to be sure I don't pass up the opportunity of something great Draco…'_

Draco blinked as his heart began to race at a million miles per hour, and he moved until the back of his knees met his bed and proceeded to fall backwards, his head lightly hitting the mattress on his way down. Harry rushed over, slightly un-amused and picked up his attitude when he saw the grin even wider on Draco's face, "I'm sorry Harry… I am not gay…" Harry's face fell, and Draco laughed when he opened his eyes at the shock on the boys face. Swiftly he sat up and pulled Harry onto him, his right hand moving from the dark haired boys' hips and into his hair and the other stationed on his hip before slowly moving to the small of Harry's back. He moved Harry's head directly over his own and leaned up to kiss the boy above him, and Harry responded quickly, as tongues met tongues and skin eventually meeting skin.

XXXXX

A reminiscing session had been going on for some while, when Sasuke and Sophie became anxious for alone time, and Katrina without saying a word got up and walked to the door, making her way swiftly towards her own room. Naruto stayed, praying he wouldn't be made to leave, but the obvious discomfort to him being there was apparent on both the people sitting opposite him, and after a while of excruciating silence Sasuke stood up and walked, with Sophie in tow to his rooms.

Sighing and not ready to face the previous nights thoughts of Lee, Naruto wondered what would help pass the time however nothing came to mind and his insides turned to mush as he got ready for the oncoming emotional breakdown. Something inside him stirred as he felt the oncoming pleasure felt by his friend Sasuke and something else told him that Harry and Draco were too about at that stage and even though it wasn't pleasurable for Naruto he knew that his friends were happy and he didn't want to bring their happiness down by his sadness.

Standing up and trying to brush the guilt and depression to one side, he walked to the door to go find something interesting to do, when a knock startled him from his thoughts. He stood in front of the portrait hole, slightly reluctant to open it in case it was a teacher but soon he was relieved when he heard the nagging voice of Katrina demanding for someone to let her in.

He pulled the handle and Katrina stood, looking from side to side with an un-readable expression on her face, but when her eyes locked with Naruto's she grimaced and shot him a distasteful look, "I hate you!" She growled.

"And I hate you…" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you want?" He sighed impatiently and Katrina pulled him into the hall, the portrait swinging shut behind him and Naruto eager to get back to his thoughts snapped, "What do you want!"

"I need to talk… to someone and seeing as I don't know anyone here I just guess it has to be you ok!" She pulled him by his wrist in the directions of her room and when inside, sat him down on the small couch and sat in front of him on the stone coffee table.

"I hate you!" Naruto snarled and Katrina looked at Naruto with a rude expression before breaking out in a fake smile.

"The feeling is mutual darling," She chirped, "My pretty little fox…" Naruto snapped and stood over Katrina who merely shrugged off the outburst.

"Why do you want to talk then…?" He sat back down; trying to keep his calm, but his childish attitude took over, "Sexual tension? I'm sorry I don't sleep with girls, I hear Kakashi does though, how about you see him!" Katrina smiled and winked.

"Did last night… you however might need to get a shag, wank or blow before you kill yourself… or do your claws get in the way!" Naruto growled and suppressed the urge to hurt the girl in front of him.

"What is the matter exactly!" Naruto was at breaking point now, however his sub-conscience was grateful for the relief of not having to think of Lee.

"Naruto… I know we don't like each other but at least I can trust you and at least I can bribe the fuck out of you not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you!" She warned and Naruto accepted the fact he was going to have to listen to her however unhappy he was about it.

Katrina broke eye contact and looked towards the window, her facial features falling and the passion in her eyes losing all fires. Naruto sat up straighter and reached for Katrina's hand that was resting on her lap the goodness inside of him taking over. Looking up startled, Katrina looked within Naruto's blue eyes, her green ones now sparkling with tears.

"Kakashi has asked me to marry him… I am six months pregnant and he doesn't want his first child to be out of wedlock and its now to late to abort." Katrina's usual demanding tone was gone and her sexuality lost in the mean time. Her head hung low and the tears were flowing freely without care and Naruto leaned over and pulled the crying girl onto his lap and rocked her gently, all hate for her reversed… for the mean time.

"Stop smoking…" Naruto put his request blandly and Katrina nodded, "And about Kakashi…what will you do."

"Give up school and… have a baby I guess…" Katrina looked up to Naruto and he looked down with saddened eyes.

"I thought it wasn't serious…"

"It isn't!" Katrina near shouted, "He doesn't love me and I don't… I don't love him either and he only wants marriage to make this look like a conscious mistake!" Naruto hushed the girl in his arms.

"There always is adoption?" He offered but Katrina shook her head.

"If I take that option I will forever be wondering, what happened to the child that could have been mine…"

"Well, if you don't love him don't marry him. It isn't fair on either of you or your baby." Katrina nodded at the helpful boy, who she respected because of his kind words and nature.

"And forever lose the respect of Kakashi… it isn't fair I never wanted this and it all came from one drunken mistake that morphed itself into an obsession to make sense of… sexuality and pain. My release turned into my disaster and he doesn't care, he is indifferent to the situation.

And not only all of that, he is thirty years old… making him fourteen years older than me!" Katrina cried deeply, her makeup smudging.

"So? Many wizards marry with years and years between them!" Naruto soothed Katrina from her dismal abyss slightly.

"I guess," She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe I can learn to love him…"

"Maybe…" Naruto smiled hopefully, "And if you decide on not marrying the git, then you always have Sasuke, Harry, Draco and I to be fathers!"

"Harry? Draco?" She questioned before remembering the earlier discussion about the predicament Sasuke and Naruto were now in with the two ex-rivals, "Oh…"

"See, it isn't so bad is it?" Katrina nodded, finally admitting her pain, even if it was too the only other person that knew of Kakashi and herself and the person she detested most, "We will be here for you… I will be here for you…"

"Thank you Naruto!" She beamed through her teary eyes and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "I don't hate you really you know…"

"No? I don't hate you either, you annoy me as do I to you, but I don't hate you as such… Katrina?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yeah…"

"How come Sophie doesn't know?" He looked at her stomach, that was flat and looked like no baby was growing inside, and she reached for her wand, muttering the anti-charm for glamour and soon the six month bulge became visible. Naruto placed his hand over it, rubbing gently and silence ensued until Naruto felt it right to make his own confession to the girl he would of previously shrugged if found dead.

"I'm still in love with Lee." He stated the words with care, hoping she would remember his frequent outburst over the boy when he first came to Durmstang, and she did and nodded for him to go on, "And the other day, well, for about a week I was obsessing over Harry… the black haired boy that was sitting with us at breakfast, and I confused him for Lee.

I don't know how I can go on without him…"

"You were both so young when you started out with each other Naruto and times change and so will you…" She hoped she would make sense.

"It's even worse now I am being faced with the Soul Seekers… I need him beside me when I come home broken and bruised… I love him Kat, and I can't go on without him.

I will be here for you, even when we are at each others throats and in return from that I want you to be here for when I break down and I want you to be the one that I come home too when broken and bruised for I know he wont be and cant be.

I know we have our differences and you're the only one who knows of my curse and I the only one that knows of yours, and we have so much in common; both of us know nothing of our parents, both lived alone until the age of eleven and we both are attention seekers… the biggest attention seekers!" He laughed with Katrina and hugged her close, "A new bribe is in order… I wont tell anyone of this unless you leave me alone ever, and you'll never tell anyone of the Nine tails unless I leave you alone!"

"Deal!"

XXXXX

The December light poured like liquid ice through Sasuke's windows, bathing the two that were making love through tears of happiness on Sasuke's double four poster bed.

A desperation to be close from months of no contact, and no touching, and the kisses they shared hadn't been enough to fulfil the urge inside both of them. Forgetting rules within Hogwarts that no one paid attention too, they both gave into need and it happened perfectly.

"I love you Sophie…" Sasuke whispered, a feeling that wouldn't be admitted to anyone but her.

"I love you too…"

"When we get out of here… when this school is finished… promise me you will marry me?" A close to orgasm confession that had been on his mind since the day they met.

And Sophie agreed, a happiness surrounding her body and mind and Sasuke didn't take long after that to bring her to orgasm, leaving her panting and precious in his eyes and arms.

XXXXX

"That…was…amazing…" Harry panted after his body had recovered from an orgasm that left him breathless for several minutes.

"I agree… your amazing, it has to be said!" Draco laid next to Harry, leaning into the brunettes form and trailing kisses down the boys neck.

"Just wait till I recover…" Harry wiggled his eyebrows and smiled sexily towards the blonde.

"Harry… I just noticed something!"

"What?" Harry felt naked, which he was indeed, at the blondes intent stare.

"How can you see without your glasses!" Draco remembered how they were sucked to the ceiling, and then broken on the floor early last evening.

"I…don't know I just can! I hadn't noticed, my vision is perfect!" Harry smiled, running his hands over his face with amazement.

"You look perfect!"

"I need food…" Harry changed the conversation unintentionally.

"We said we would meet them for lunch, so lets wait ok!" Harry could tell by the tone in Draco's voice that he definitely was going to be the demanding woman in this situation and relationship.

"Draco?"

"Yeah…"

"Your my boyfriend…"


End file.
